The Trials Through Which We Pass
by Entilzadelenn
Summary: AU: John and Delenn are married, but things are heating up back home. When Earth and Minbar fall into civil war, John and Delenn have to fight to keep their homes from falling apart, but will it cost them a chance to have their own family?
1. Sick

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JMS, WB, PTEN, etc. Just borrowing them for awhile. This is purely for entertainment purposes, meaning I'm making no money. Some scenes are taken directly from Babylon 5. (Scenes from Confessions and Lamentations; Rumors, Bargains, and Lies; The Face of the Enemy; Moments of Transition; Endgame)  
  
A HUGE thanks to Michael, for beta reading this for me. I couldn't have done it without you!  
  
Alternate Universe: Takes place after the Shadow War, during season 4, but Sheridan and Delenn are already married. I also took some liberty with the timing of several fourth season events. Just remember, this story is AU.

* * *

Delenn was staring off into space. It was something she found herself doing more and more frequently as of late during the always tedious council meetings. Now that the war was over, the League had broken up again. They never could work well together for any length of time. She was only grateful she and John had managed to convince them to put aside their differences long enough for the war to be won. But now it was back to the time old game of politics. Sometimes, she didn't know if they would ever be able to build something new before the petty squabbles of the League tore it apart again.  
  
She realized that John was looking across the council chambers at her. He had caught her looking off into nowhere. He gave her a rueful smile, which she returned. 'Poor thing,' he thought, 'She looks exhausted. But then again, she had to deal with another border dispute between the Drazi and Brakiri earlier, so who wouldn't be?' He vowed to make sure she got some rest later on.  
  
Delenn tried again to focus on what the Llort Ambassador was saying. Something about attacks on some of their deep range ships by an unknown force. The damage had been minimal, but they were still concerned by it. She tried to clear her head. She was extremely tired, and she couldn't for the life of her concentrate. After awhile she decided that if the Ambassador left believing that she had heard even a word of what he said, it would be enough to declare victory.  
  
After a few more minutes, Sheridan closed the meeting, and the Various Ambassadors filed out. He looked across to Delenn, who was gathering up her papers. When he was sure the other Ambassadors were out of earshot, he went over and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Mmmm..." she hummed in her throat as he kissed her neck. "That feels nice."  
  
"Good. You look like you didn't get much sleep last night." He had been at a meeting until late the previous night, and hadn't gone to bed until 2 in the morning. Delenn was already asleep when he had gotten to bed, but he knew she had gotten up much earlier than he had.  
  
"It wasn't that bad. I got about 5 hours of sleep." She neglected to tell him that she had spent about an hour of that 'sleep' in the bathroom being sick. She hadn't felt quite up to par today, and she figured she had caught some sort of virus, and would be over it in a day or two. She didn't tell him because she knew he'd worry about her.  
  
"Maybe you should sleep in tomorrow?" He suggested. He knew she didn't have any meetings till early afternoon, and the poor thing really looked like she was about to collapse from fatigue.  
  
"Mmm... sounds good." She closed her eyes and just stood there with John, letting him hold her.  
  
"C'mon. Lets go home. We've both earned a break after today." Then he led her back to their quarters.

* * *

When they got back to their quarters, John sent Delenn straight to the bedroom to prepare for bed. Then he made her some tea. He knew it was her favorite. When he brought two cups of the tea into the bedroom, he found Delenn had already fallen into a light sleep on top of the covers.  
  
He smiled, and gently shook her back awake. "Delenn, get under the covers and have some tea, alright?" She sleepily nodded her assent, and John helped her under the covers, handed her the tea, and then got in bed beside her.  
  
When she finished the tea, she snuggled up next to him. His heart melted. She was so perfect. And she was all his. He smiled when he realized that she was already asleep again. He held his arm around her, and turned off the lights.  
  
Sheridan woke in the middle of the night, and the first thing he noticed was that Delenn wasn't next to him. He could hear in the bathroom, but something wasn't right. The door was ajar, and a small stream of light cast it's way across the room onto their bed. He got up, and went to see if Delenn was all right.  
  
He found her leaning over the sink, throwing up. He went over to her, and held her hair back from her face, as she was sick again. When the vomiting finally subsided, Delenn's strength gave out, and it was only John's help that allowed her to slide to the floor without hurting herself. He got a washcloth, wet it with cool water, and held it to her head.  
  
"Delenn, are you alright?" he asked as he pulled her into his lap.  
  
She slowly nodded into his shoulder. "I think so. I just... I probably just have a virus. I'm sure I'll feel better tomorrow."  
  
She weakly smiled up at him. He wasn't entirely convinced. "Delenn, you've been really tired today, and now you're throwing up. Maybe you should go see Stephen."  
  
Delenn shook her head. "It's late, and I'm just tired. I'm sure I'll be fine."  
  
He raised an eyebrow down at her. He hated to see her suffer at all, even though there was little he could do about it. "Alright, but if you don't feel better tomorrow, promise me you'll see Stephen?"  
  
She nodded her assent. "I'm sure it won't be necessary, but if it will make you happy..." He smiled in thanks. She was probably right, it was probably was just a virus. Now that he thought about it, he did vaguely recall someone mentioning to him that there was a flu bug going around.  
  
He picked her up, and carried her gently back to bed. "Try to get back to sleep, okay?" he told her as he crawled in bed next to her. No wonder she had been so tired earlier. He idly wondered if the Minbari normally got the flu, or something similar. He hoped she could endure this part of being human. He held her close, until he was certain that she was asleep again. Then, he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Delenn walked in to John's office the next day, where Susan was waiting to talk to her.  
  
"Commander? You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes Delenn, please, come in." Susan smiled. Then she thought back to why she had arranged for the meeting and grimaced. "Delenn, I hate to be the one to show you this, but I thought you should know." Ivanova toggled her link and the screen behind her activated. It was a recording of an ISN broadcast from the previous day, filled with more anti-alien propaganda. This report held the latest 'details' on Delenn and Sheridan's alleged genetics tampering conspiracy. Delenn sighed. Susan turned it off. "I'm sorry Delenn. You know nobody here believes this stuff. I just thought you'd want to be up to speed on what kind of trash you're going to come up against. It scares me to think that some people will think this is true, but I know there are people out there who are all too willing to believe this garbage."  
  
"Susan, It's alright. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. John knows he'll have to deal with Clark sooner or later. I think he just wants a small break right now. He needs that after the war."  
  
"Yea," Ivanova replied, "I just hope that Clark will give him that time." She shrugged. Both women knew there was little they could do at this point, except hope that Clark would be too preoccupied to deal with the station for awhile yet.  
  
"Well thank you Susan. I think I'll go get something to eat. Would you care to join me?" asked Delenn.  
  
"Sure, thanks." They got up, and it was then that Ivanova noticed that Delenn didn't look well. She swayed, but caught herself on the edge of the desk. "Delenn, are you alright?" Ivanova asked.  
  
"I... yes, I'll be fine." Delenn shook her head as if to rid herself of the dizziness that had overtaken her.  
  
"Delenn, why don't we go to Medlab, huh? You don't look so good." Ivanova was starting to get worried. She couldn't remember a time when the poised Minbari had ever been sick, let alone had a dizzy spell.  
  
Delenn sighed, and straightened herself. It seemed there was a conspiracy to force her to see Dr. Franklin. "No, Susan, I think I just have a virus. I haven't been feeling good lately. I assure you, I'll be fine if I get something to eat." Delenn almost had Ivanova convinced until she nearly fell over, and Ivanova just barely caught her in time.  
  
Ivanova helped her friend to stand. "Uh uh. No way. Were going to Medlab, Delenn. I don't want to face John's wrath if anything happens to you on my watch. C'mon, I'll help you." Delenn's dizziness seeming to have passed for the moment, Ivanova escorted Delenn, under protest, to Medlab.

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think so far? Please review, and I'll do my best to get the next bit up soon!


	2. The News

It seemed to Delenn that Stephen had had her in Medlab for over an hour running various tests. She had not felt dizzy the entire way to Medlab, but she was still hungry. To make matters worse, Stephen wouldn't tell her anything, not until all his results came back. He also wouldn't let her leave until he was sure she was alright. Susan was waiting in the room with her, just chatting and keeping her company. Delenn was grateful; she knew that Susan probably work to do, but she stayed despite her workload.  
  
Finally, Dr. Franklin entered the room. He motioned for Susan to give them some privacy. She nodded, and left the room to wait outside for Delenn.  
  
"Stephen, am I alright?" Delenn asked, somewhat annoyed. She was tired of being cooped up, she was hungry, not to mention she still had a small mountain of paperwork she had to complete before she met John for dinner.  
  
"Delenn you are perfectly fine. But..." Delenn had been calm and collected, but when he said 'but' her heart lept into her throat.  
  
"What?" she asked. She had thought that the vomiting and dizziness were just minor annoyances that would leave of their own accord in a few days. Could she have been wrong?  
  
"You're pregnant."  
  
All the thoughts and possibilities that had been forming in Delenn's head immediately died. She stared at Dr. Franklin in shock as his words sunk in. He smiled, and extended his hand. "Congratulations!"  
  
Delenn tried to move her mouth, but the words refused to form. Stephen let the bombshell he had just dropped sink in for a moment. When Delenn finally regained the ability to coherently communicate, she finally said the only thing she could think of.  
  
"You mean... John and I... we're going to have a baby?" She couldn't believe it. Stephen had told them that it would be very difficult for them to conceive, if even at all possible. She was absolutely stunned.  
  
Stephen, however, was still grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat. "Yup! I'd say about another 7 and a half months. Actually, I'm surprised you didn't suspect that possibility." He looked at her pointedly. "Delenn, when was the last time you had a menstrual cycle?"  
  
"Oh! I suppose, not for almost two months! I hadn't really thought much about it. I assumed it was something normal. I was going to look into it when I had time, but we've been so busy lately."  
  
Stephen smiled. He supposed that he couldn't blame her for not realizing it sooner. After all, Minbari physiology was quite different from humans. He looked at Ivanova, who was peering through the window, looking slightly concerned about the stunned look she saw on her friend's face. "You want me to tell Ivanova?" He chucked his thumb over his shoulder where Delenn could see Ivanova's concern written on her face like a book. She smiled, trying to reassure her.  
  
"No, Stephen, but thank you. I think I would like to tell John first." She paused. "Is there anything else, or can I go?"  
  
"Alright. You can go, but I want your assurance that you'll be in here next week at the latest for a full workup. In the meantime, be sure to get lots of rest, and be sure to eat enough, and at every meal. That's probably part of the dizzy spells you had earlier. You're going to need to eat more now, and probably a little more frequently. Here," he said, handing her a bottle of pills, "These are some prenatal supplements. Make sure you take them once a day."  
  
Delenn's head was spinning with all this new information, but she took the pills from Dr. Franklin, thanked him and headed outside. No sooner was she two steps out the door before Ivanova had cornered her.  
  
"Well? What happened?"  
  
Delenn's Minbari honor prevented her from lying to her friend, but she really wanted to share her news with John first. Since Ivanova would not be placated, she picked a friendly medium. "I wasn't eating enough. That's all. Stephen gave me some vitamins and said that I'll be fine." Delenn shook the pill bottle for effect. At Ivanova's suspicious gaze, she added, "Really Susan, I'm fine. Please, let's just go get some lunch."  
  
"Alright," Ivanova acquiesced. She suspected that Delenn hadn't told her the whole truth, but Ivanova was smart enough to know when the Minbari's lips were sealed. And she got the feeling that she would only find out about whatever had happened in Medlab if and when Delenn decided she was ready to talk. So she did the only thing she could do. She and Delenn left to find lunch in the Zocalo.


	3. Eccentricities

In C&C, John Sheridan looked out at the stars. It was a wonderful thing to spend some quiet time up here when nobody was around. It was just you and the stars. He never tired of them. He supposed that he had been meant for it. After all, he couldn't see himself doing anything else with his life, other than being out here, in the vast, awesome in-between of space. He looked at the chrono, and realized that if he didn't get back to his quarters soon, Delenn would probably think he wasn't going to show up, and get some dinner without him. Deciding that that possibility wasn't one he wanted to entertain tonight, he headed to his quarters, with one final glance at the stars over his shoulder.  
  
When he got to his quarters, he shoved his identicard into the keylock, and the door swung away, revealing his quarters dimly lit. He stepped inside, and the door closed behind him. As his eyes adjusted to the dimness, he saw that Delenn had set the table for two, with a solitary candle in the middle. He smiled. After all the stress they had been under lately, it was amazing that she had had the time or the energy to put together something like this.  
  
He was interrupted in thought however, when two slender arms grabbed him from behind. Quickly recovering from the start she had given him, he spun around to find her dressed in a new little black dress, this one even more beautiful than the one she had worn on their first 'date'. Smiling his famous smile, he bent down and kissed her passionately.  
  
She sighed as he bent to nuzzle her neck. This is bliss, she thought, as she gently pulled away from him. He protested a little, but she silenced him with a finger that she placed delicately to his mouth. "John, you are already later than I thought you would be, and the food will get cold."  
  
He smiled. Right now he was much more interested in his gorgeous wife, but he knew she was right. "Alright," he acquiesced. They sat down for dinner, and spent awhile talking, not about work, but about anything else. After much coaxing, Delenn had convinced Mr. Garibaldi to lend her his family recipie for spaghetti, and John was enjoying it to the fullest. He had tried to get that recipe several times before, and had never come close to success. Not that it would have made much of a difference with the way John cooked. He had no clue how his wife had managed to get Garibaldi to let it out of his possession, but just then he didn't much care.  
  
After dinner, John helped Delenn with the dishes, and then he decided that now would be a perfect time for...  
  
"A vid?" Delenn asked.  
  
"Yea, it's one I got awhile ago and I haven't watched it yet. It's a 20th century classic. So Mr. Garibaldi says anyway." He grinned at her. She knew as well as he did that Mr. Garibaldi's taste in 20th century entertainment was... eccentric, to say the least.  
  
"Well then. If this is such a classic, perhaps we had better watch it, hm? If only to help me to understand your race better." She gave him a knowing smile. Delenn settled down on the couch, as John put the crystal into the port, then settled down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder, and he felt her snuggle next to her as the credits began to roll.  
------  
By the end of the movie, John was laughing so hard that tears had come to his eyes. He had to commend Mr. Garibaldi on his taste this time. Monty Python and the Holy Grail was probably one of the funniest things he had ever seen in his life. Delenn didn't seem to find the picture quite as amusing as he did, but she still seemed to enjoy herself. After the movie ended, John pulled Delenn into his lap.  
  
"So, it's not that late yet. What do you want to do?" He asked her.  
  
Delenn smiled down at him, and began to run her fingers over his chest. She loved him so much. She had never dreamed that she could love anyone as much as she loved him, and she had never dared to dream that someone might love her back that much. She realized that she would probably never have a better time to tell her husband their news than now. She leaned down, so that her mouth was right next to his ear, and when she spoke, it tickled him gently.  
  
"John, I went to see Stephen today. We're going to have a baby, love."  
  
Upon hearing that, John jerked back to look at her. He saw the biggest smile on her face. He couldn't believe it. Him? A father? He couldn't comprehend it. He wasn't even sure he had heard her right. "Delenn," he asked, "did you just say that we're going to have a baby?" When she nodded, he felt a smile forming of it's own accord on his lips. He hugged her tight, and then kissed her deeply. He felt like he could drown in that kiss, like he could kiss her forever. Then he realized somewhere in the back of his brain that they needed to breathe. He came up for air, and held Delenn in his arms. She was flustered, and a little out of breath. Smiling anew, he scooped her up, and carried her to the bedroom. She read his intent in his eyes, and a wave of anticipation raced through her.  
  
"Love, you do know that the Commander has assigned you to the early shift tomorrow, don't you?" Delenn protested. But her protests were halfhearted, at best. Smiling, John laid her down on the bed.  
  
"Screw'er."  
------

A/N- Ok, I'm gonna try to get another chapter or two up tonight, but I've been having some technical problems. Hopefully I'll get this to work!


	4. Pushed to War

A/N- I know, it's a bit sappy, but it picks up with the action. Somewhat. I promise, it'll get more action-packed as we go.

----------

_6 and a half months later...  
_  
"Damnit!" John shouted as he barged into his office. Delenn looked up with a start. She had been studying some reports on his couch, waiting for him to come back from his staff meeting. She was hoping that they could get some lunch together. Just then, John looked up and realized that she was there.  
  
"Delenn," he said, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself, "sorry, I didn't see you there."  
  
"John?" she asked. He rarely lost his temper like that. She got up, albeit slowly, due to her now very round belly. She walked over to him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter love?"  
  
John breathed in deeply again. He knew she wouldn't like this anymore than he did. "Susan just received a data file. It's footage from a ship that was carrying relief supplies to Proxima 3. There were refugee ships. Several of them. An Earthforce ship came through the gate, and destroyed all of them. Over 10,000 civilians were killed, Delenn."  
  
Delenn gasped. She pulled John into an embrace. She knew that he was taking this hard. Ever since the embargo he had placed around Babylon 5, President Clark had become more and more irrational. And now he was ordering the murder of civilians in cold blood? Delenn was even more saddened by the fact that this hardly surprised her. "What are you going to do?" she asked slowly.  
  
He looked at the floor. He hated war. He was sick of it. All the people who made him out to be a war hero, or a messiah, or God knows what else; he couldn't understand it. All he was was a soldier, trying to do his job. He only wished that his job would give him a break. "We're going to take the war to Clark."  
  
He felt dejected. He didn't want this. He knew that it couldn't be helped, that it was the right thing to do, but inside he felt terrible. Here he was, going to go off to war soon, leaving Delenn behind. John couldn't stand that thought. She was more than capable of taking care of herself, he knew that; but she was carrying his child damnit! Couldn't the universe give him some more time? He needed to be with her; Stephen said the baby would come in about a month: and John would be damned if he wasn't there to support Delenn. He loved her so much. He turned her around, let her lean into his embrace, and his hands rested lightly on her abdomen. "I don't want to leave you Delenn." Despite his best efforts, he felt a tear crawl down his cheek.  
  
Delenn realized he was crying when she felt the tear drop on her shoulder. She felt so bad for him. He felt torn between her and his world, and nothing she could say would ease his guilt about either choice he made. "John, please. I know you don't want this. But you have to do what you feel is right."  
  
"But that's just it Delenn! How can I even think of leaving you at a time like this? How is that right?"  
  
"John, you are more right than perhaps anyone else in the universe. That you are having such a hard time making this decision proves that. I love you. Do what you have to, then come back to me." She smiled up at him. The universe had forced him to make difficult decisions in the past, but this one, she could tell, was by far the hardest for him.  
  
John knew she was right. She had some sort of innate ability to know what to say to him, and how to say it, to make things better. He felt marginally better, and though he still was very put out about the circumstances the universe had thrown them into, he tried to lighten the mood. "Delenn, I hope you know that I plan on having Clark's forces defeated in a week, and I'm gonna be back here for you."  
  
She smiled at him. "I'm expecting nothing less."  
  
He bent down and kissed her. "Let's go, huh? I think I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow, so I want to get in as much time as I can with you."  
  
"I am fully agreeable to that Captain." With that, John put his hand around Delenn's waist, and they walked out of his office.


	5. Things Fall Apart

Ten days later, Delenn was in the broadcast room, waiting for Susan to finish her telecast. Except for one message, Delenn hadn't heard a word from her husband since he left eight days ago.  
  
"Susan." Delenn said as the Commander passed her.  
  
"Delenn! I'm sorry; I didn't see you there. What's up?" Ivanova asked pleasantly.  
  
"I was wondering what the latest news was. Have you heard from John?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Susan shook her head. "Sorry Delenn, but they can't risk sending any unnecessary radio chatter. Nothing's happened to him, we would've heard about that. All the information I have is about the progress of the fleet really. I'm really sorry." Susan could see how disappointed the other woman was. She felt for her. Ivanova knew that Delenn wasn't really expecting any news from her husband, she was just hoping beyond hope.  
  
"Delenn, there you are!" Lennier came rushing into the broadcast room, robes flying. "This just arrived." He thrust some flims into her hands. She read the Minbari script quickly, her eyes widening as they advanced across the page.  
  
"Lennier, have a Whitestar standby to take us. We'll leave tonight." Delenn was all business, and redirected her attention to Ivanova. "Susan, can you send a message to John for me?" At Susan's questioning stare, Delenn clarified. "Fighting has broken out in a few isolated areas of my planet between the castes. If this is not contained now, there will be civil war. I have to go sort things out at home. Tell John. Please, if you can?"  
  
Ivanova could only nod. As Garibaldi had once quaintly put it, the universe was going to hell in a hand basket.  
  
"Of course Delenn, I'll do what I can, but It'll probably only be able to be a short text message." Delenn smiled. She was grateful for any help the commander could give her. She put a hand on Susan's shoulder, thanking without words for her help. Then she spun around and left to pack.  
----------  
Delenn boarded the Whitestar. Despite the fact that she was heavily pregnant, the crew did not object when she took the command chair. She contacted C&C.  
  
"Babylon control, this is Whitestar 54 requesting permission to activate jumpgate."  
  
"Confirmed Whitestar 54," Came Susan Ivanova's voice over the speaker. "Oh and Delenn, John sent a reply for you. We received it a few minutes ago. Uploading to your system now."  
  
Delenn smiled at the thought of her husband; alive, well, and most likely still thinking about her every second he could spare. The holo-display came down from the cabin ceiling. The message was short, only five words in text format.  
  
Be careful .I love you, it said. A tear came to her eye. She would be careful, and she would see him again soon. Then she ordered the crew to set course.  
----------  
Delenn! Delenn!" Lennier gently shook her awake.  
  
"Lennier, what is it?" Delenn tried to extract herself from her groggy state.  
  
"We just received a message from Minbar. Fighting has broken out in the capital."  
  
Delenn knew what this meant. She had hoped they could avoid it. She thought that if she had gotten there in time, she might have been able to rebuild the Grey Council. But now it was to late. "Civil war," was all she said.  
  
"Yes Delenn. The warriors have declared an all out war against our caste. There are stories floating around all over the place. Some of the rumors are that they are bombing the capital, in an attempt to drive all of our caste out."  
  
While Lennier was talking, Delenn's mind had already begun thinking through possible courses of action. She had tried to work out a plan of sorts, for this sort of eventuality. But now she wasn't sure her plan would work. And she was afraid. She knew that the salvation of her people and her world would only come at a terribly high price. But she had no alternative. If she didn't act, she knew that many more people would die needless, senseless deaths.  
  
"Lennier. Call Neroon. Ask him to meet us in the Trulann system in 3 days." Lennier looked at her, puzzled. It had been a simple enough order, but he wondered why she would want to meet with one of the Warrior Caste, especially one who had tried to kill her a year before. But the Minbari etiquette that was ingrained into him told him that understanding was not required, only obedience. He did not understand Delenn's motives, but he vowed that he would carry out her order. He bowed, and left to contact Neroon.  
  
Delenn looked back at the bed. She doubted that sleep would come back to her tonight. She went to a corner, and lit a candle, and tried to meditate on her plan. As she settled down, she felt the baby kick her. She smiled sadly, and rubbed a gentle circle over her unborn child. Before she knew it, tears were running silently down her face.


	6. Plans

AN-A lot of this chapter and a few others are dialog from the show intertwined with the character's thoughts. Standard Disclaimers apply. Not mine.

----------

Delenn walked as quickly as she could down the corridor. Neroon's ship had docked. She reached the connecting corridor to the docking bay, to find herself in the middle of a standoff. On one side of her, was a line of crewmembers from the Whitestar. On the other side was a line of Neroon's aides, standing in front of Neroon himself.  
  
"Hello Neroon."  
  
"Delenn. I was surprised to receive your message. I considered not responding. But then I enjoy a mystery as much as anyone. I am, however, very disappointed in the welcome I received from your fellow religious caste. For a moment I thought they might actually fire on our ship."  
  
Delenn sighed within. She didn't want petty misunderstandings or resentments to interfere now. Too much was at stake. "You are under my protection. They will not harm you, except in their own defense. I need to speak with you. Alone."  
  
"Given the fighting that is going on back home, I should think you would be very worried to be alone with one of the warrior caste." He replied, with an arrogant look on his face.  
  
"I would. If it were anyone else, but you."  
  
"And why is that?" he asked.  
  
"Come with me and find out." She wasn't prepared to tell him more until she could be sure no one else was listening. She believed she could trust him, to some extent, but she had no illusions that any other of the warriors would be glad for her plan to stop the fighting. It seemed as if deep down, they desired this conflict. Of course, she thought, most of them probably did. They still resented her caste's order to surrender to the humans during the war, and the Warriors were almost guaranteed victory over the religious caste, who did not have the advantage of centuries of military training.  
  
Neroon acquiesced, or seemed to, and Delenn moved to pass his officers. They did not move. She glared at them, and finally, they parted slightly, allowing her room to pass. She marched past them, outraged at their lack of disrespect for her. Neroon turned and followed her.  
  
She led him down the hall, to a conference room she had set up earlier.  
  
Neroon entered the room, and walked over to stand next to the wall. "Alright Delenn. What is it?"  
  
Delenn stood where she was. "I need your help Neroon."  
  
"My help? I remind you that not very long ago I fought to keep you from taking control of the Rangers. We have not exactly been friends."  
  
"No. But your actions have always been motivated by one desire. To do what is right for our people." Delenn walked over to Neroon, trying to will him to agree with her next words. "The warrior caste cannot be allowed to win this war. The religious caste cannot be allowed to win it. You know as well as I if either side achieves dominance the delicate balance of our civilization will be destroyed."  
  
"You should have thought of that before you broke the Grey Council!" Neroon was indignant. It was hardly his fault that events had transpired this way. Why did she blame him when so much of the spilt blood could be laid at her feet?  
  
"What is done is done Neroon. What matters now, is the future." Delenn hoped with all her heart that he could see that; and see that she was sincerely trying to do what was best for their people, despite the mistakes she had made in the past. "Yes we've disagreed, even fought. But I would rather have someone who opposed me out of an honest belief in the rightness of his cause, than someone who was always at my side, because it was expected, or required. I've questioned your judgment, your wisdom, your temperament, but never your loyalty."  
  
"Was that a compliment?" he asked.  
  
"After a fashion." She gave him a small, enigmatic smile.  
  
"Then you trust me?"  
  
"After a fashion."  
  
"Well, it's a beginning." Neroon walked over to a nearby sofa, and Delenn followed him. "I only wish it could have happened months ago. Then we might have avoided all this grief now, when it's too late."  
  
"It's not." Delenn insisted. She had to keep her faith. It seemed that sometimes it was all that was helping her survive this conflict.  
  
"This has been building ever since the war. The fire cannot be stopped. It will have to burn itself out before the two sides will listen to reason."  
  
"And how many cities will be burned to the ground by then? How many lives will be lost?"  
  
"Delenn, I am as horrified by what is happening back home as you are. But we are two against a world gone mad. What can we do against that?"  
  
"Nothing. Until we get their attention. For that, I need your help. Will you give it?"  
  
"If I do I risk alienating my entire caste. They may turn against me."  
  
"That is true. And I risk the same by working with you."  
  
"Well it's a challenge, and I have always liked challenges. You have my support. For now."  
  
Delenn smiled. This was what she had been hoping for. With Neroon's support, her plan might have a chance. She began to detail her idea out for Neroon.  
  
"In the time before Valen, when the castes still warred amongst one another, there were protocols for the surrender of one caste to another. The leaders of each warring caste would enter the Starfire Wheel."  
  
"The Starfire Wheel?!?" Neroon gasped in shock. "Delenn, the Starfire Wheel hasn't been used in a thousand years, since before Valen came to our people!"  
  
"It has been a thousand years since the time when we warred amongst one another. And look how easily Minbari are killing Minbari now. It was our greatest law, and we have left it behind. If we have abandoned the laws and customs established by Valen, then we must abide by the laws our ancestors set down for us. If I surrender to Shakiri, in front of all of Minbar, and demand that he respect those laws, then he will have no choice."  
  
Neroon thought about this for a moment. He couldn't believe it, but she was right. If she issued the challenge, Shakiri would never be able to decline without forfeiting his right to leadership of their people. And his pride, Neroon knew, would never let him forfeit the power. Neroon then looked pointedly at her swollen abdomen. "Delenn, what about your child?"  
  
Delenn looked down at her belly. She knew that this would come up. The life of a child was one of the most sacred things to Minbari, and Neroon knew her well enough to know that she would not endanger her child's life. He knew as well as she that she couldn't, not to mention wouldn't, go into the Starfire Wheel if she was still carrying the baby. "The child will be born by then. If not on it's own, I will have a doctor induce labor, but I will not carry my child with me into the Starfire Wheel."  
  
Delenn's self-righteousness sometimes astounded Neroon. She was simply going to give birth to her child, and then run off to die, under the veil of saving their world? How could she even entertain the possibility? He voiced his opinion.  
  
"Neroon, I will not die. You know as well as I, that Shakiri will never stay inside the fire. After he leaves, I will leave. And we can rebuild our people, as they were before, with the Grey Council intact." Delenn told Neroon this, trying to justify the lie to herself. The only reason she could come up with was that it was to save her people, and her child from this kind of strife.  
  
Neroon seemed to hesitantly accept her plan. "Very well Delenn. What do you need me for?"  
  
"To draw Shakiri to the temple. Shortly after we arrive on Minbar, I will give the surrender order. I trust that you can convince him to hold the surrender at the Temple of Varenni?" Neroon thought about it for a minute, then nodded.  
  
"Delenn, I hope you understand what you are doing. What if your plan does not work?"  
  
"It must. For the good of everyone, we must make this work Neroon!"  
  
"You are basing much of this plan on simple faith, Delenn."  
  
"Faith manages."  
  
Neroon sighed. For all that she had been making sense, he couldn't believe that she had so much faith in the universe; especially when everything seemed to be falling apart. "Very well, Delenn. I will do as you ask." He paused, and then added, "I hope you are right about faith managing, Delenn. Because if this does not work, the thousand year peace created by Valen will die, and many of our people will die with it."

----------

AN-Ok, that's all I can put up for now. Please review!!! I'll get the next chapters up shortly!


	7. Accidents

A/N- I know that a lot of this has been scenes from the series. This story is supposed to show how some things might have happened in a different context with different consequenses. That being said, none of the dialog that is taken from the series is mine. Standard disclaimers, yada yada. Don't worry, there's a lot more original stuff coming up. Thanks for the reviews! Also, I'm sorry that I haven't gotten a lot up, but I'm doing a massive post tonight to try and make up for it! Sorry guys!

-----

Delenn could not believe it. Only the warrior caste, she had said. And it was true. Only they could possibly move against one of their own. Her physician had assured her that Neroon's wounds were superficial. It looked much worse than it was, and the gash on his head would heal. Delenn hoped that none of the others aboard would try something equally as foolish. She couldn't afford the petty squabbles, the trivial rivalries. They were trying to save their world. They couldn't...  
  
One of Delenn's aides came hurrying into the room, eyes downcast.  
  
"Delenn, I apologize for the intrusion, but you're needed, quickly. There's been an accident."  
-----  
  
Later, Delenn stood next to Lennier in the medical bay. He was starting to come around.  
  
"Lennier," she said gently, trying to lighten the mood, "this is the second time I have seen you near death. You are starting to acquire bad habits." She smiled. In Valen's name it was good to see him awake! She had been so afraid for him.  
  
"It was much safer in temple," he agreed. "Also far less interesting."  
  
Sorrowfully, Delenn said, "The doctor tells me that they had to remove part of your lung. I'm sorry. Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"I was passing a maintenance tube on my way to see you. When I ... I smelled a discharge from the fuel system. There was no time to call for help so ... I crawled into the tube and shut the valve. There was no other choice. If I had waited it would have been drawn into the air recycling system." He was so brave, she thought. She couldn't have wished for a more loyal or selfless friend.  
  
"You're sure it wasn't sabotage?" Delenn asked. "I have been wondering if some of the warrior caste might have been involved."  
  
"No," he said slowly, "I think we can be fairly certain the warrior caste was not involved."  
  
"Well there is at least that much good news. You did a very brave thing Lennier. Everyone here is in your debt. Now rest. We will be at Minbar by this time tomorrow." Then she addressed the rest of her people that had come to see Lennier. "See to it that he is made comfortable. His actions have honored all of us." She left then. They would be arriving at Minbar soon, and she needed to be sure she was ready.


	8. In the Heart of Destruction

Two days later, Delenn walked through the ruined streets of the capital. The horror and destruction that met her, in her beautiful city, made her sick. How could civilized people do this to one another? For what? Pride? This was horrible; it was not something to take pride in.  
  
"Delenn," one of her Ranger guards whispered in her ear. "You should get to cover. It's not safe out here. We've received word that the surviving heads of the religious caste have gathered at the great temple. You should get there, Delenn. You'll be safer."  
  
"Thank you for your concern, Anla'shok." Glancing around again, Delenn realized that he was right. Out here they were perfect targets.  
  
"Delenn!" The sounds of a muffled struggle began behind her. Delenn whirled around. Already her Anla'shok guard had moved to protect her, and they were trying to stop the intruder from struggling past them to their Entil'zha. Then, Delenn caught sight of a short bonecrest and a flash of yellow robes. It was a child, she realized, and from the robes, likely a religious caste child.  
  
"In Valen's name, let the child through!" She ordered. That was all the opportunity the small girl needed. She pushed passed the Rangers, and threw her arms around Delenn's legs. She was a small child; she only came up to about Delenn's waist. By human standards, she would be about eight years old.  
"Delenn!" The girl buried her face in Delenn's dress and began sobbing.  
  
"Ayann!" Delenn recognized the young girl, from a few years ago. She was the daughter of Delenn's cousin, Shienn. When Delenn had met her, it was shortly after her transformation, just before her expulsion from the Grey council. Many of the other Minbari had been uncertain when they saw Delenn's human features, but Ayann had been entranced. Delenn remembered when she visited; Ayann had spent nearly an hour just running her tiny, curious fingers through Delenn's newly acquired human hair.  
  
"Ayann, what is the matter?" Delenn did the best she could to stoop down to Ayann's level, so she could see into the sobbing girl's eyes.  
  
"M.. Mother...She's not moving! I've been trying to wake her all morning, but she won't Delenn! She won't wake! She was all right before...even after the roof came down on us..." the rest of her story was drowned as tears overtook her again. Delenn looked around, and realized that she was on the same street that Shienn's house had been on. But the entire street had been reduced to large piles of rubble. She looked at one of the Rangers, and then looked pointedly at one of the piles that she believed had been the site of Ayann's house. A pair of Rangers took off, as Delenn wrapped Ayann into a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm here Ayann. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." Delenn wanted desperately to tell the poor girl that it would be ok, that she would be all right. But Delenn couldn't honestly tell her that things would be all right for a very long time.  
  
The Rangers came back, shaking their heads. Ayann's mother had not survived the house's collapse. Delenn felt tears threaten to spill down her face as well. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to sit and hold Ayann until both had cried all the tears they possessed. But then, a nearby explosion rocked the ground. Delenn pulled Ayann down, and tried to protect her with her own body. When the dust settled, the Rangers insisted that they get to the temple before anything else happened. Delenn agreed, and the Rangers rushed Delenn and Ayann into the safety of the temple.


	9. The Calm

Delenn let a faint smile appear on her lips as she placed a small blanket over Ayann. She was finally asleep, and although the blanket was less than adequate, Delenn hoped it would provider her with a small measure of comfort as she slept. Not that Delenn believed that Ayann would sleep for long. She had just lost her mother, and Delenn was certain that any sleep Ayann got this night would be fitful and terror-strewn at best. Her father, thank Valen, was Anla'shok. The Anla'shok, while Minbari, were not directly involved in the conflict. Delenn had made sure that their position was steadfastly neutral. Their orders were to aide the refugees that littered the streets of devastated cities, and nothing more. Delenn could not risk the schism growing greater if the Rangers got involved in the fighting. The guard around Delenn was the one exception. The Anla'shok had insisted upon it, because she was with child, and vulnerable. And, because she was Entil'zha, and they had all sworn their lives to protect her.  
  
Delenn took the opportunity, while Ayann was asleep, to walk down the corridor filled with the injured that had been brought to the temple for what little aid they could be given. Seeing her filled many of them with hope, even though seeing the brutalization that had been inflicted upon her caste was surreal and made her feel sick. She wandered that seemingly endless corridor for hours, offering words of encouragement and kindness. She found blankets, and brought them to the children. She helped the people who could barely move drink some of the precious water that came to the temple through the underground springs. But she knew it wasn't enough. For every person she might give a moment of comfort to here, there were at least twenty more on the streets of Yedor, struggling for their lives.  
  
Several hours later, Delenn felt a hand on her shoulder. It was the temple doctor, Verrenn. "Delenn," he said gently, "You have not stopped this since you got here. I appreciate that you want to help these people, but you need rest." Delenn tried to protest, but the kindly elder man stopped her. "Do not question me in this, Delenn. You have never been one to look after yourself. Do you remember that time when you were perhaps only 6 cycles old? You came down with a disease, and could barely move from your bed for a month. When you were feeling better, I told you and your parents that you should not be too active for at least a few weeks, lest you would fall ill again. Yet you were so happy to be able to move about again that you wouldn't stop bounding about everywhere you went!"  
  
Delenn smiled fondly at the memory. Those were simpler times. Delenn often found herself wishing that she could once again be surrounded by times that seemed as simple as those. "Alright," she said, "I will rest."  
  
The elder man smiled, and helped Delenn up from where she was sitting. "Please, allow me to escort you to your bed." He led Delenn to a small corner of the inner sanctuary that had been converted to beds for the more seriously injured, and for the healers who needed their rest. Before Delenn settled down, she turned to Verrenn.  
  
"Verrenn, you have known me for many cycles."  
  
Verrenn gave an amused grunt. "For Valen's sake, Delenn, I've known you since the day you were born."  
  
She smiled, and continued. "That's why I was hoping to find you here. You've been a great friend to my family." She looked around to make sure no one could hear them. "I need you to do me a favor." Her hand moved over her unborn child. "I need to give birth to my child. Soon. Things have been set in motion, and I cannot carry my child any longer."  
  
Verrenn looked shocked. She wanted him to induce labor? When all he had were the barest of first aid supplies? But the look on Delenn's face told Verrenn that she had made up her mind, and nothing he would say would sway her from her course of action. "Delenn, it is not my place to judge, but are you sure this is what you want? We have few supplies. It would be a difficult birth, at best."  
  
Delenn let a gentle smile cross her face. "I have complete faith in you, old friend."  
  
Verrenn still wasn't convinced that this was a good idea. "Delenn, I haven't had a part in your pregnancy so far. I have no idea how your... transformation... will complicate things. And even if I did, we still don't have the necessary supplies here."  
  
"But the Whitestar does," she insisted. "The Whitestar also has my current medical files in the datasystem."  
  
Verrenn could see that whatever had convinced Delenn that she had to give birth early must be very important. He had little choice in the matter. Delenn would not be persuaded. "Very well. I will agree; but reluctantly, you understand? But," he pointed to the makeshift bed, "not if you don't get at least 12 hours rest." Before she could protest, he held out a hand to forestall her. "If you don't rest, your body won't be able to handle this Delenn. Besides, I'll need at least that long to look over the files. I'll send one of the Rangers for them. As soon as I'm sure you're asleep." He gave her a stern glance. Delenn realized that it would be best to do what he said. She settled down, and immediately felt the stress of the last long hours manifest itself, as fatigue seemed to radiate from every bone and muscle she had, and some she didn't know she had. Quickly, she fell into a deep sleep. Verrenn watched over her for a time, then left to find a Ranger to retrieve the data.  
  
After Verrenn left, a figure stepped out of the shadows. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop. He had tried to keep from hearing the entire conversation. As with the rest of the reservations he had where Delenn was concerned, he wasn't particularly successful. In fact, he had heard most of it. He wondered, why did she feel she needed to have the child prematurely? Why was she so adamant? Then he heard footsteps coming down the corridor.  
  
Before he could be caught standing over his mentor's sleeping figure, Lennier cast his eyes downward and hurried out of the inner temple.


	10. Betrayals

"I mean it John. I don't like the way this thing sounds, I don't like the way it looks, I don't like anything about it. It stinks of a setup."  
  
That's what Susan had said when he told her he was going down to meet with Michael. Sure, they'd had their problems, but as he had told her, Michael had never given him a reason to believe that he meant him any harm. Besides, he wasn't lying. John had checked with his contacts. They did have his dad. And that was going too far. He'd do anything to get him back.  
  
So here John was, standing in front of possibly the seediest bar on Mars. He went inside, and found Mr. Garibaldi, sitting at a small table in the corner.  
  
"Hello Michael."  
  
"Captain. I was starting to think you weren't gonna make it here."  
  
"Have you heard anything else about my father?" John asked.  
  
"No, just that he's being held at a facility here on Mars. He's not being heavily guarded right now, 'cause Clark hasn't announced that he's been captured yet."  
  
"So we need to move before that happens."  
  
"Yea." John noticed that Michael seemed a little bit antsy. He kept looking over his shoulder. Of course, meeting with the infamous John Sheridan in a bar to pass him information would probably warrant a price on his head if anyone found out about their little meeting. Sheridan shrugged off the feeling, and continued.  
  
"Alright. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"You've already done it." With lightning speed, Michael slapped something on the back of his hand, and held it there with an iron grip. "It's a tranq," he said. "Don't fight it. Just give it up, or they're gonna hurt you!"  
  
John eventually managed to pull away from Michael, and he fell into the wall at his back. Then he started to feel the effects of the tranq. His brain seemed like it was falling into a thick fog. He felt several men grab him, and felt them begin to rain punches down on him. He tried to fight back. He was acting purely on instinct. He held his own for a while, but he was losing. Fist after fist landed on him. He started coughing up blood as another fist crashed into his stomach. Then, he finally lost the battle, and the last thing he remembered before falling unconscious were the arms, pinning him to the ground, while one of their number continued to beat him.  
  
When the men were satisfied that their captive wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, they stopped their fists. Then, a commotion from the back of the bar made them all turn their heads. Before they knew what was happening, a flurry of rangers scattered throughout the bar, disabling the aggressors. They didn't have time to react, and within a few seconds, the last man dropped to the ground. The Rangers sent glares around the bar, daring anyone else to try and oppose them. When no one challenged them, they silently picked up the limp form of John Sheridan, and carried him away.


	11. Child of Valen

"Delenn, are you still sure you want to go through with this?" Verrenn asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Let us do this." Delenn reached up for Lennier's hand. Lennier had asked that he be there to support her when she told him of her plans. She smiled at him. In Valen's name, he looked more nervous than she felt!  
  
"Alright." Verrenn had reviewed the files from the Whitestar several times. He was as ready as he would ever be. So, he inserted the IV tube into her arm.  
-----  
  
John slowly regained consciousness. He opened his eyes, but shut them again quickly. The room was far too bright. A massive headache pounded in his head. Slowly, he opened his eyes again, getting use to the light. He was in the infirmary aboard the Whitestar. Then his memory started coming back to him. Michael, he thought, you son of a bitch! You sold me out, you bastard!  
  
"I'll kill him," he said to himself. He was so full of fury that Michael would do something like that. Granted, over the past few months his behavior had grown more erratic, but John had never thought that Michael would go as far as to sell him out to the enemy.  
  
"That's probably not the best idea right now. Haven't you ever heard the lovely expression that 'Revenge is a dish best served cold'?" Marcus strode into the infirmary. "Glad to see that you're awake, Captain. You'll forgive me for following Ivanova's orders, and following you down to the planet?"  
  
To Sheridan, Marcus' loud and annoyingly chipper voice only made his headache worse. "Geez, Marcus, can you talk a little quieter, please?" He whispered.  
  
Marcus realized what was wrong, and sheepishly lowered his voice. "Sorry. So, are you feeling better?"  
  
"No. I think I much prefer the unconscious state than this headache. What happened down there? Last thing I remember was being pummeled into oblivion."  
  
"Commander Ivanova told us to follow you, and make sure nothing happened. We called her when we got you back here. She said for me to tell you that she told you so." Marcus said with a smile.  
  
"Ah yes." Susan had suggested that he take Marcus with him, but he had refused. "Well it's good to know then whenever I have the stupid notion to play the hero, Susan will be there to pull my head out of my ass." He grinned ruefully for a moment, but then his expression turned somber again. "What about my dad?"  
  
Marcus paused. This was the bit he had been hoping to avoid. But he couldn't hold that information back from John. "We haven't been able to get him back yet, but we're working on it. I have all the Ranger stations on Mars on alert. We'll find him for you Captain. Now, you need to finish this fight."  
  
John was about to protest, but then realized that Marcus was right. The Rangers had a better chance of getting his Dad out than he did. And Marcus was right about something else too; he had to finish the fight. He swung his legs gingerly over the edge of the bed, and hopped off. "Alright," he said, "find me some aspirin, and then we'll get to the bridge."  
  
And God help Clark when I get my hands on him...  
-----  
  
"Push, Delenn, push!" Verrenn encouraged her. Delenn replied with an inarticulate cry as a contraction came on.  
  
The reproductive systems of Humans and Minbari were more similar than the healer had thought at first. That was little consolation to Delenn, who had been in labor for nearly twelve hours. She was almost at the end though, and Verrenn could almost...  
  
"There Delenn! I can see the baby's head. Just a little longer." He looked up. He felt a twinge of sympathy for Delenn's aide; he could imagine the pain his hand was feeling as Delenn held on to it for everything she had.  
  
A minute more, and an angry scream lit through the room. The baby had arrived. Delenn fell back onto the bed, exhausted. Verrenn hurried to clean the infant, and wrapped it in a blanket he had managed to find earlier. Quickly he checked the baby for any signs of illness. There were none. Then, with extreme reverence, he handed the baby to its mother.  
  
"Congratulations, Delenn. You have a beautiful son."


	12. Unrequited Love

Delenn opened her eyes as Verrenn handed her son to her. She held him for the first time, and her eyes shone with joy. This small, tiny morsel of life was so beautiful to her. She could find no flaw with him. She looked at him, and she could already see the resemblance to her husband in her tiny son's face. Then, he opened his eyes, and stared right into her soul. Delenn melted. His green eyes were so intense. She knew John would be delighted, would say that they were her eyes.  
  
Lennier looked on apprehensively. He knew he should be happy for her. And he was. But he also felt like he had had the wind knocked out of him. He had said to Marcus for the rebirth ceremony that he had accepted that Delenn was fated for another. Perhaps he had told himself this, but as he faced Delenn with her newborn son held so gently in her arms, he realized he had lied to himself. His heart had always held out the desperate hope that Delenn would come to her senses and renounce Sheridan. But this child, this perfect testimony to their love, drove the truth to his heart. She would never, could never, be his. Quietly, he slipped out of the room.  
  
Verrenn watched as Delenn cuddled the child. He could see that this child would never be without love.  
Delenn stroked her finger ever so gently down the child's face.  
  
A small knock at the door startled both the healer and Delenn. Ayann stood at the door. "I heard the baby..." she said by way of an explanation. Delenn's face broke into a wide grin. She beckoned her young cousin over. Ayann came, and saw the small baby lying in his mother's arms. Delenn's grin was infectious, and a slight smile spread over Ayann's face. "What's the baby's name?" she asked.  
  
Name? Delenn had been so overjoyed to see her son, she hadn't thought of what name she would give him. She and John had discussed several names over the past few months, but they hadn't firmly decided. John had said, "When the baby's born, we'll know which name is right for it. No need to decide anything now." Delenn had commented that he was starting to talk like a Vorlon. He simply shrugged and told her that it was just her special faith in the universe that was finally rubbing off on him. She looked down at her son. One of the names she and John had considered came to the forefront of her mind. She had always been fond of the name. And to name him after both of their ancestors seemed apt.  
  
"David." She said. A tribute to both John's father and Jeffrey Sinclair, who became Valen and of whom Delenn was a descendent. She didn't think that John would disapprove.  
  
Ayann smiled shyly. "I like that name. It's interesting." There was an unspoken question in her cousin's eyes.  
  
"Would you like to hold him?" Delenn asked. Ayann smiled shyly and nodded, and Delenn gently handed David to her. Ayann held David as if he were the most delicate, fragile thing in the world. After she cuddled the baby for a minute, she handed him back to Delenn.  
  
"Alright now." Verrenn interrupted. "Delenn, you need your rest." He gave a gentle smile to Ayann, who took the hint. She bowed gracefully, and left the cabin. After she left, Verrenn rolled over a small bed for David. He took him from Delenn, and placed him down to sleep. Then he gave Delenn a stern glance. "I mean it. You need your rest Delenn. Go to sleep."  
  
Delenn lay down on the bed, but she didn't want to sleep. She could feel exhaustion in every weary bone of her body, but all she wanted was to lie there and watch her newborn son.  
  
Verrenn could tell what she was thinking. But he decided to let it go. He knew that after he had turned down the lights and left her in peace, her body would demand rest from her, and she wouldn't be able to fight it. As long as David was near her, he doubted she would worry. So he left, and as he had predicted, within a few minutes, Delenn was asleep.


	13. Sacrificing the Present for the Future

"Captain!" Marcus ran down the halls of the Whitestar. Sheridan was preparing to leave the Whitestar for the Agamemnon, and Marcus had to find him before he left.  
  
Sheridan turned in time to see Marcus plow through two other Rangers, before coming to a screeching halt before him.  
  
"They found your father. The Rangers have gotten him away from Clark, he's fine and he's being hidden in a safe place until this is over."  
  
John grinned from ear to ear. He clapped Marcus on the shoulder. "Thank you Marcus." A chime then rang throughout the area. "I have to go," he said. "Make sure he's alright for me?"  
  
"He's fine Captain. I'm sure."  
  
John nodded. "Marcus, I owe you more than I can ever repay."  
  
"No Captain. We live for the one, we die for the one."  
-----  
  
She had given the order. She had told her caste that they had no choice but to surrender.  
  
Delenn felt terrible. The message had just come back. She was to meet with the leaders of the warrior caste later that day, in the temple of Varenni. At least the message confirmed for her that Neroon had kept his part of the bargain, however it was little if any consolation. Delenn was sitting at the writing desk in her quarters aboard the Whitestar, writing instructions for Lennier. It outlined her plans for the new Grey Council. She knew that she could trust Lennier to carry her instructions out.  
  
Then a cry rang out through the room. Delenn left the paper on her desk, forgotten, and rushed over to her son. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. Immediately, his fussing stopped. She smiled. Such trouble, this one was. Just like his father, Delenn thought. Her thoughts turned dreary as she realized that she would never see her husband again in this lifetime. Tears began to spill freely down her face. She had been trying to keep busy, trying not to let herself think about that sacrifice. But now it hit her full force. She would never see her lover, her soul mate, again. She wouldn't get to see her beautiful son grow up. She wouldn't get to see if the changes she had worked so hard to bring about would flourish or fail. David, aware of his mother's change in demeanor, began to cry anew. Delenn held him tighter to her, rocking him gently, and cherishing the feel of her son in her arms. She had spent the last few days filling her mind with happy memories of her son, and trying to give him all of herself that she could, while she still had time. Now her time was drawing to a close, and she knew it.  
  
"Delenn?" asked a small voice. Delenn didn't have to turn to see who it was. Ayann had become a constant presence in Delenn's life for the past few days. Delenn hadn't minded in the least. The child's wonderfully innocent perception of the world had been refreshing for Delenn, who was glad for a reprieve from wars and politics. Ayann had quickly become a young friend to Delenn. Delenn tried to stifle her tears. It would do no good to worry her young cousin.  
  
"Delenn, who is he? Why isn't he here?" Delenn turned, and saw Ayann pointing at the picture by her bedside. It was one of her and John, taken shortly after they were married.  
  
"His name is John. He is my mate." She looked up at the ceiling, imagining that she could see through the galaxy to where he was. "He's fighting right now. Fighting for the freedom of his people, just as we are fighting for the freedom of ours."  
  
"I wish he were here." Ayann said simply.  
  
"Why?" Delenn asked curiously. "You don't even know him."  
  
"Because, I look at the picture, and you are so happy. I am right to think that he is the one that makes you so happy?" Delenn smiled and nodded. "Then I wish he were here. It seems to me that he could make you happy right now."  
  
Delenn shifted the weight of her once again quiet son to one arm, and embraced Ayann with the other. "Thank you, young cousin," she said. After a moment, Delenn released her. Then seeming to make up her mind, she walked over to the picture, and removed something from behind it. "Can you do me a great favor?" she asked Ayann. Ayann nodded. Delenn handed her the envelope that she had retrieved from behind the picture. "He will come here. When he does, give this to him?" Ayann bowed in agreement. She took the letter, and solemnly placed it in the folds of her robe. "Thank you." Delenn said. Delenn knew Ayann would give the letter to John. She could have given it to Lennier, but more and more recently, she was beginning to feel that Lennier's feelings for her were more than just those shared between a mentor and pupil, or between friends. She didn't know how he would react to her... leaving.  
  
Then, she bent down to the child's level. "I realize that this is a great responsibility, but could you help to look after David while I'm gone?" Delenn knew that the Rangers on board the Whitestar would look after him, but it would be better for David to have a friendly face. And better for Ayann too, Delenn thought. Perhaps if she were occupied looking after David, it would distract Ayann from being too worried about her, or Ayann's mother.  
  
Ayann looked amazed. For Delenn to ask such a thing of her was a great honor. Ayann was still young, but she was a bright, sensible child, and she knew that for Delenn to ask her for this meant that she had gained a high level of Delenn's respect. "Of course Delenn!" She exclaimed. Then she calmed herself and tried to regain composure after her sudden outburst. It would not do for her to startle the baby. Delenn only smiled at her enthusiasm. Before she could say anything else, a small chime alarm went off.  
  
It was time.


	14. And So, It Begins

John looked over the reports one more time. The telepaths were in place, and so was the fleet. All they needed were the coordinates from Mr. Garibaldi, and the final battle would begin. Michael had been picked up by the Mars resistance after he had betrayed Sheridan. John really didn't understand all of it, but all his people down there, including Stephen and Lyta assured him that Michael had been under some sort of Psi Corps control, and that he was clean now. Sheridan knew that he'd have to try and find out what happened later, but he just had to accept the fact now that he could be trusted again.  
  
He thought again back to Delenn. They hadn't had a reliable report from Minbar since civil war had broken out there, and he was worried about her.  
  
"Captain?" a crewman broke his reverie. "We just received word from one of the Whitestars. Marcus has been given the all clear, and has jumped into normal space. We're ready to go.  
  
"Very good." He then turned to Captain James. "We got the launch order, the cargo's been delivered. Standby to open jump point."  
  
"Standing by," he said  
  
"Form up; activate jump engines," Sheridan ordered.  
  
"Aye sir, jump engines online, fleet standing by."  
  
"Jump!" As they jumped into normal space, Sheridan looked at the tactical display. The 'packages' had obviously been activated. Twenty of the ships were disabled, and five more were showing signs of losing control. But there were still ten operational ships.  
  
He opened a comm. channel to the fleet. "Whitestar tactical squadron, you are cleared to open fire on hostile vessels still in operation. Target engines and weapons systems. I want them disabled, not destroyed." The Whitestars disabled the remainder of the fleet with little difficulty.  
  
Sheridan sent a message to the Ranger leading the force of League ships who had joined the cause. "We're ready to jump. Tell the rest of the league ships to stay here and keep an eye on the destroyers we've disabled. If they get into any real trouble, do what they can to help, without compromising their own safety. Are the jump engines back online?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Then lets move. We've taken care of the enemy behind us, now there's just the enemy in front of us. We have to hit them before the destroyers figure out what we've done." Then he opened a channel to Marcus' Whitestar. "Marcus, were jumping. Get up here."  
  
"Were on our way." He replied.  
  
"All ships, standby to jump. Target, earth beacon, 1-1-6-2-niner."  
  
"Aye captain, targeting earth beacon 1-1-6-2-niner."  
  
"Jump!"  
  
After a few minutes, one of the crewman informed them that they were within range to jump. "Tell the others," Sheridan said, "we jump now."  
  
Captain James began issuing orders. "Activate jump engines, standby to jump. Jump!" As they approached Earth, he began transmitting a signal to Earth on all frequencies. "You're on," he told his former captain.  
  
John took a deep breath. This was the moment that this was all about. They were at Earth. They were going to take back their home.  
  
"This is Captain John Sheridan. We are here on the authority of a multi-planetary force, that can no longer stand by and watch one of their greatest allies falling into darkness and despair. We are here on behalf of the thousands of civilians murdered, under orders from the current administration, who have no one else to speak for them. And on behalf of the Earthforce units that have joined us, to oppose the tyranny that has darkened earth ever since President Santiago was assassinated, three years ago. We are here to place President Clark under arrest; to disband Nightwatch; and return our government to the hands of her people."  
  
Captain James was looking over the tactical data. "Planetary defense grid is activated, getting a fix on our position."  
  
John continued, hoping to get through to the people on the planet. "We know that many in the government have wanted to act, but have been intimidated by threats of retaliation against your families, your friends. You are not alone anymore. We call upon you to rise up and do what's right. We have drawn their forces away from Earth and disabled them. The time to act is now. This is not the voice of treason. These are your sons, your daughters; whose loyalties have never wavered, whose beliefs in this alliance has forced us to take extraordinary means. For justice, for peace, for the future; we have come home." He toggled his link, and cut the transmission to Earth.  
  
"Status?" Sheridan asked. He hoped there would be a reply from the planet, but he wasn't holding his breath about those chances. Like John predicted, instead of a transmission, Clark had decided to send a different message.  
  
"Defense grid armed and firing," said Captain James.  
  
Damn, that wasn't what John was hoping for.  
  
"Incoming, red alert!" At James' command, the ship went to red alert.  
  
"All ships, evasive action, Sheridan ordered. "Launch starfuries, target incoming missiles. Destroyer group, target local defense platforms. Fire at will." Then he turned to his former XO. "Keep monitoring all channels; let me know the second you get an answer."  
  
After the starfuries had spent a few minutes trying to beat back the barrage of missiles, Captain James turned to John.  
  
"Signal coming in from Earthdome."  
  
"Put it through, and route it to the rest of the ships."  
  
A woman's voice, probably a senator, came over the comm. "Captain Sheridan, this is an emergency transmission. President Clark is dead. He took his own life before we could arrest him. But he left a message on his desk. Two words. "Scorched Earth". Captain I believe he's turned the defense grid toward earth. We can't override the systems here. If you don't stop them, they'll fire in ten minutes. Captain, the particle beams on those defense platforms can level forty percent of the planet's surface. You have to stop them before they can fire!"  
  
He didn't wait to hear anymore. "Sheridan to attack fleet. You heard the senator. All ships fire at will. Call in the League ships, we need them."


	15. For His World

The firefight began in earnest. Several missiles rocked the Agamemnon. One of them threw John to the floor.  
  
"Missiles impacting on all sides!"  
  
"Continue firing!" They couldn't stop now. They were too close.  
  
"I don't know how much more she can take!"  
  
"Continue firing!"  
  
Captain James nodded, blood running in his eyes from a gash on his forehead, and turned back to the tactical display. John wiped away blood from his cheek absentmindedly from a similar wound. Then another volley rocked the ship.  
  
Captain James began to report, "Foreword guns are down, we can't fire. Particle beams coming online for the nearest platform. Ready to fire."  
  
"Target?" John asked desperately. They had to hold on just a little longer. This was a battle they could not lose.  
  
"North America. It'll wipe out most of the eastern seaboard." Captain James paused to let the implication sink in, then said, "John, there's no one else close enough to stop it."  
  
John looked at Captain James. He slowly made his way to the Captain's chair. This was it. Inside he was crying, grieving, and screaming at the universe. He didn't want to do this. All he really wanted was to be allowed to build a life, and now a family, with Delenn. Was that so much to ask? She was what he lived for. Then he heard her voice, inside his head. A memory of something she had told him almost two years ago.  
  
And, if I don't see you again, here, I will see you, in a little while, in the place where no shadows fall.  
  
I'll wait for you, love, he thought. He hoped she could forgive him for what he had to do. He didn't want this, but some small part of him knew that he couldn't abandon his world to be devastated. Not after he had come so far already. "All power to engines," he said eventually, "Give me ramming speed."  
  
Captain James straightened up. "Aye sir."  
  
Sheridan was pushed gently back into his seat as the engines came online. Part of his brain was screaming at him, telling him to call this suicide run off while there was still time. He knew now he had a reason for living. Z'ha'dum had showed him that. He could only hope that Delenn was right, and he would see her in the place where no shadows fall.  
  
The bridge was silent. Each man and woman aboard knew that they might be called on to make the ultimate sacrifice every time they pulled out of dock. And now they all knew what was required of them. No one cried, or screamed. They were true soldiers. John realized this, and was proud of them. They were all fine officers. Then, as the view screen showed the platform looming closer, a comm. signal broke the silence.  
  
"Apollo to Agamemnon, we are monitoring your situation; hold onto your hats."  
  
Bursts of fire rained from out of view and crashed into the platform, which exploded into a ball of fire, right before the eyes of the bridge crew of the Agamemnon. The Agamemnon sailed through the explosion. It took minor damage, but the bridge crew all let out a sigh of relief when the view of space was once again clear on the view screen.  
  
"The last platform's been destroyed." Captain James informed John.  
  
John looked up at him with an expression of amazement on his face. Then, when he finally came back to his senses, let a huge grin break out on his face, as he leaned over and playfully clapped a hand on Captain James' shoulder. Then the signal from the Apollo came back on the speaker.  
  
"Sorry for the delay captain, but we had some trouble on Mars. You might've heard something about it?"  
  
"Well, my apologies general," Sheridan couldn't help grinning with enthused delight. "We're only doing our jobs."  
  
"And though you'll have to stand before a board of inquiry on this one Sheridan... still... welcome home John. Welcome home." The transmission cut off.  
  
"Captain," a crewman piped up, "We're receiving a message from Earthdome. They want to see you down on the planet ASAP."  
  
Sheridan nodded. "Tell them I'll be down shortly." He stood, and saluted to Captain James before walking off the bridge. The other officers returned to their duties, checking their damaged systems. But every officer looked up from their consoles when a very loud and enthusiastic "YESSS!" rang out from the corridor. Smiling knowingly, they returned to work.


	16. Surrender

"Anla'shok?" asked the captain of the Whitestar 54. He had just come on the bridge, and had been surprised to see the cityscape of Yedor through the window. "I thought Entil'zha ordered that we take off and maintain a standard orbit around Minbar after she debarked?"  
  
"Yes sir," replied the young ranger, "But there's been a problem with the engines. We estimate it will take 10 hours to repair. We are working as quickly as possible to restore the engines."  
  
"See that you do. Carry on." And the captain left the bridge to attend to other duties.

* * *

"This is a terrible day, Delenn. I never thought I'd see it come." Lennier walked beside her, as they entered the temple.  
  
"The day is not yet over, Lennier."  
  
"But we've already agreed to the surrender."  
  
"I know." She pulled the instructions from her robe. She had put them in a small cylinder. She lightly pushed it into Lennier's hands. "I want you to have this, Lennier. Keep this with you, until we are done. All the instructions are inside."  
  
"Instructions?" He asked. Before she could reply, a chime rang through the corridor.  
  
"It's time." She said. She walked out into the temple. Above her was a crowd of people, come to bear witness to what would happen here this day. She walked to the center, where Shakiri already waited. She dreaded what she was about to do, but he looked smug. He wasted no time in beginning the ceremony.  
  
"Delenn of the family Mir. I greet you in the name of the Warrior caste."  
  
She returned his greeting with equal indifference. "Shakiri, of the family Chord. I greet you in the name of the Religious caste."  
  
"I regret that we have been brought together here in this sacred place by such unfortunate events. But this day will mark a new beginning for our people. The struggle between us was terrible, was hard. Was inevitable. But now it is over. Do you speak for the whole of the religious caste, Delenn?"  
  
"I do." She replied  
  
"And what message do you bring for us today?" He asked her, haughtiness dripping from every syllable.  
  
"The Religious caste ... surrenders." 


	17. Fire

"The Religious caste ... surrenders." The words were like acid on her tongue. The crowd above them began to murmur. Shakiri, with the thrill of victory shining from his eyes, began to pace the ground at the bottom of the temple.  
  
"The religious caste surrenders! You have all heard it. The struggle between us is over. Now we can begin to rebuild our great cities until they are even greater than before." His voice echoed powerfully throughout the chamber, lending authority to his voice. He continued, and Delenn noted that his claims became more and more audacious as he went. "Now we step out into the light of a new day. Now we rebuild the Grey Council, into a warrior's council!"  
  
Delenn had had enough. With that comment, he had stepped too far. It was the opportunity Delenn had been waiting for, for him to overstep his bounds. She had known he would, and now she had to press for the advantage. "Excuse me." Shakiri turned to her. He realized that his demeanor had started to become a little overzealous, and gracefully acknowledged her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Full of controlled outrage, Delenn said, "I said that we surrendered. I did not say that we gave up our sovereign rights to form a new government. Dukhat said that in every battle, one side or the other must surrender eventually. It is the natural order of things. There's no dishonor in that, no shame." She tried to stress those words. Her caste needed to believe that they were not shamed in any way, as she had seen many of them did. They were no lesser than the warriors. "We recognize the superior forces of the warrior caste. We have after all spent several centuries arming you, helping you learn the art of combat. What threat are we against that?"  
  
"Then you acknowledge, we are stronger!" Delenn could see that Shakiri thought he had regained the upper hand with that comment. But Delenn had had much experience with manipulating words while she was a diplomat, ambassador, and leader for their people. She had been doing this for a long time, longer than the upstart warrior had.  
  
"Stronger, yes. But wiser?" Delenn began to pace the floor of the chamber, directing her attention to talk to the people. Shakiri wasn't important right now. She had to awaken her people from the madness that had overcome them. "For a thousand years we have guided our people through wisdom, not arms. Will we set that aside so quickly? You who are watching here and across Minbar, you know this place. You know its history. This is where we chose our leaders before Valen. This is where many of us served, and many of us died. The ancients understood that in war it always the young and the powerless who are sent off to fight. Sent by leaders, and warriors, and generals, who are not themselves engaged in the battle. Who do not bleed on the front lines. Who do not die alone, in the cold and friendless night. But here in this place that changed."  
  
As she spoke, a circle in the middle of the ceiling opened, and a beam of brilliant blue fire shot down towards the cavern's floor. Shakiri was shocked. "What are you playing at?" He demanded.  
  
"If the warrior caste has set aside the wisdom of Valen, they wish to return to the old ways, then they must honor the laws set down by the ancients!" Delenn realized that her emotions had started to control the volume of her voice, and took a breath to slightly mitigate her anger. "The leaders of each warring caste would step into the circle. The Starfire wheel would open, and its fire would begin to consume them. Those who did not deserve to rule, who would not sacrifice themselves, as they asked others to do on their behalf, would escape the fire. The sacrifice of the one who remained, who believed so much in caste that he would lay down his life for them; that would determine which caste would be dominant among us."  
  
Shakiri was outraged. Delenn knew he did not have the conviction in his caste, and would not lay down his life for them. He began to shout, "This is a violation of..."  
  
Delenn cut him off. "It the tradition of our people! The Warrior caste began the war; the Religious caste has ended it. And now we say, we are willing to endure the Starfire wheel, for the good of our people! If the warrior caste will not do the same, then you are not fit to lead." Then, a grating sound came from above, and the iris of the Starfire wheel inched open another margin. Delenn realized that this was the time. She had to back up her words. She had to do this for her people. She stepped into the fire.  
  
The fire poured down on her. It was excruciating. She knew it could be worse, and that it would be soon. But now every nerve in her body was screaming. She turned to Shakiri, and said to him; "Valen said, 'will you follow me into fire?'" Delenn held out her hand towards Shakiri. "Will you?"


	18. Honor's Price

High above the skies of Minbar, Drenann, Alyt of the war cruiser Emfali, was cursing Shakiri's name.  
  
"Fool!" he cried at the image of Shakiri. Alyt Drenann was furious that that imbecile would allow the half-breed traitor to show her courage more readily than he would. He would be the disgrace of the Warrior caste, thought Drenann.  
  
The temple of Varenni was set up so that whenever a ceremony took place within the chamber, a record would be sent to all of Minbar and it's holdings and fleet. So for the past few minutes, Drenann had watched as Shakiri had somehow allowed that traitor Delenn to turn the tables on him. He had allowed her to use her pathetic words to turn the warriors' victory into a humiliating defeat, and he disgraced them all as he refused to enter the Starfire wheel.  
  
In a fit of anger, Drenann cried, "Power the forward guns! Target planetary tachyon communication satellite!"  
  
"Alyt?" asked one of the officers.  
  
"Did you understand me? Target it!" Drenann was furious. He hoped that by destroying the satellite and cutting off the signal to all of Minbar's holdings in space, he could contain the situation. Perhaps it would keep the off world Religious caste members from attempting to overstep their bounds.  
  
After the satellite had been destroyed, he looked up at the signal they were still receiving. It was weaker now, but he could still see that Shakiri was hesitating to join Delenn inside the Starfire wheel. In a fit of rage, he ordered that Yedor be targeted. "Fire! Let none of the Religious caste live!" He was furious. He would uphold the honor of his caste if he had to kill every other Minbari to do it.  
  
Yedor was bombarded by the blasts from the Emfali. Everyone ran for cover as fire rained from the sky.

* * *

"Waaaaaaahhhhhhh" A cry rang out through the small room of the Whitestar. Ayann hurried over to the small crib where David lay. She picked him up as he squirmed. Almost immediately, his cries ceased.  
  
"There, there," she consoled him. He was a happy baby, but often was upset if nobody was holding him. Ayann was becoming skilled at taking care of her cousin's child. She was secretly proud of herself. For Delenn to trust her with David while she was gone was a great honor. Ayann had been working very hard to prove herself worthy of it. There was always an Anla'shok there to watch over the child too, but they did not object to Ayann helping to care for the child, especially since Ayann was one of the only ones who could convince him to stop crying at times when he missed his mother's warm presence. As she rocked David in her arms, he cooed quietly. Her heart melted. He was such a precious child.  
  
Then, disaster struck. The whole ship shook violently. Ayann covered David inside of her robes, as bits of the ceiling broke off and rained down on them. She heard the shriek of metal as it twisted and broke in the corridor. She was thrown from her feet, and lost consciousness when her head impacted with the bulkhead. 


	19. Faith's Price

"Valen said, 'will you follow me into fire?' Will you?" Delenn asked Shakiri. He stood there, dumbfounded. Had he not really believed she would do what she said? He must not have. In his heart, he had denied to himself that she would take such a drastic action.  
  
Shakiri did not act, but Lennier strode over to the column of fire, with his mentor inside. "Delenn, don't do this," he pleaded.  
  
Lennier knew she could not leave. But he had asked her anyway. Gently, she told him, "What is done is done. I cannot leave the circle now. You have my instructions. Carry them out." She held her hand to her heart, and stretched out her other hand, in the traditional gesture of farewell. Lennier returned it. Now, he understood what she was going to do. He realized that he could not stop her, for the sake of their people. Delenn, having said goodbye to her friend, turned again to the coward Shakiri, who had still not moved an inch closer to the torment of the Starfire wheel. "Shakiri, you do not follow. Does the warrior caste concede leadership?" she asked him.  
  
"This proves nothing!" he insisted.  
  
"Our entire world is watching, Shakiri! If you believe so much in your caste, step into the circle and die for them. Or is it easier for you to kill my caste? Easier to send others out to die for you?" Delenn knew it was, but she had to make the others realize it. The Starfire wheel opened again, and the fire came on stronger and hotter than before.  
  
"This is madness! I refuse..."  
  
"You said that a warrior does not fear death, Shakiri." Neroon interrupted him.  
  
"Neroon? What are you..."  
  
"You said that death was only one of two consequences, neither valued nor feared above the other. Death is merely a release from our obligations. Why then are you afraid Shakiri? Have you put your own importance above our people?" Neroon was becoming indignant. Delenn could barely hear them now, over the roar of the fire in her ears. She could not manipulate the debate anymore from where she was. She would have to rely on Neroon to get him into the wheel.  
  
The smell of her burning flesh filled her nostrils, and nearly made her sick. She held control though. She had to appear poised.  
  
"Do you take their side?" Shakiri demanded of Neroon  
  
"I speak for my people! Who do you speak for? And what are you willing to do?" Neroon indicated the silent mass of people in the upper level of the temple. "They are waiting for your answer."  
  
Even Shakiri could not deny that challenge of his honor. Slowly, he approached, and entered the wheel. As soon as he was in, Shakiri began to reel with the pain of the onslaught of the fire. Delenn mentally scoffed at him. A great warrior indeed! The leader of the warriors, and he reeled at this simple pain. Delenn was reminded of the torture she had gone through at the hands of Sebastian. The pain from the wheel was becoming comparable to that now. She tried to keep control, but she found her breathing becoming labored. But she would not scream. She would stand proud for her caste until the end.  
  
The pain kept increasing. At least, she thought solemnly, when she was being tortured by Sebastian it had been jolts of pain with short respites. It was then that Delenn realized that Shakiri was trying to say something.  
  
"Delenn, we can walk out together; share the power. No one will speak against us!"  
  
"No!" Did he think she was a fool? She would not agree to that. She became furious at him. He was trying to bargain his way out. Did he think that she really wanted to die? She, of all people had everything to live for right now, and the universe had forced her into a position where she had to choose between the death of countless Minbari; or her own sacrifice, of her life, her soulmate, and of the opportunity to know her son. As her thoughts drifted to her precious son, a small trickle of tears found it's way down her face. No one could see clearly enough through the fire to know that it was there, and before it had made it's way far, the surrounding heat had evaporated it.  
  
Shakiri persisted. "There are other ways!"  
  
"You should have explored them before you tore our people apart!" She screamed with all her fury at him. The Starfire wheel iresed open again, and a new bout of heat tore into her flesh. Shakiri could no longer stand the heat. He leapt from the flames. Delenn had not expected him to give up that soon. He was even more cowardly than she had imagined. Dimly, she was aware of his aides scurrying to cool his smoking body. She held her arms up in triumph. At that moment, she realized she had been a fool. She should have never done this. What she wouldn't give to be in John's arms right now...  
  
Beyond her range of seeing and hearing now, Neroon approached Lennier. "I do not understand. When we were aboard your ship when she proposed this, Delenn told me she would leave the circle after he did. Why does she not come out?"  
  
Lennier realized what she was doing. "She's making her point. For all our people. For the world." Lennier was right. Had she left the wheel, it would only have proved that she was more willing to take chances than Shakiri. It would not prove that she was willing to die for her people like she said. If she left the fire, her word would amount only to the words' of a hypocrite. The only thing that would, or could prove her faith in her caste and her people was her death.


	20. Reunions

Once again the wheel opened. Delenn could no longer stand against the raging river of fire. She fell to the ground. She was very tired, and her thoughts began to become less and less coherent, as she entered the plane of the delusional.  
'John,' she thought, 'I think I am in the place where no shadows fall. Where are you? I said I would meet you here. Come to me, my love.'  
  
"No!" Neroon shouted. He would not let her sacrifice herself like this. He knew that she had a child now, and if Neroon had anything to say about it, that child would not live its life without a mother. Delenn had proven that her intentions were nobler than he had ever thought. Such nobility was a rarity. He knew that Delenn might be the last chance for his people's future. And he was not so arrogant as to assume that he was not expendable. He was a warrior, and for him, the choice was clear. He quickly came up to column of fire, and stepped in. Reeling at the pain momentarily, he grabbed Delenn from the ground, and handed her to Lennier, so she was safely away from the fire.  
  
'John,' Delenn thought, as she felt herself being lifted from the floor. 'You have come for me. Hold me, love,' she thought. She tried to articulate her plea, but even her throat was burned now. She settled for a weak attempt at trying to pull herself in closer to him. Then she felt another pair of hands, holding her. Then it was cold. After spending many minutes in the Starfire wheel, the cavern's air seemed like ice to her. She began to shiver. She looked up and was confused to realize that it was Lennier who held her. He put her down, and she looked back into the tower of blue light that still shone bright.  
  
Neroon knew he didn't have much time. He turned to address his people. "I was born... Warrior caste. But I see now the calling of my heart... is religious. The war is over. Listen to her. Listen!" The circle opened to its final diameter, and the final wave of fire crashed down, and incinerated the brave warrior. After that brilliant flash, the circle closed with a bang that echoed in the chamber. The silenced that followed seemed to be just as loud as the rush of fire to Delenn.

* * *

Captain Sheridan sat at the polished mahogany table. The meeting with this particular group of senators, generals, and who have you, had been going on for nearly three hours, and frankly, he was getting sick of it. He had spent the last fifteen hours in meetings with various VIPs from every corner of Earthdome. Damnit, even being charged with something would be better than just sitting here. Meanwhile the lot of them talked about him as if he wasn't even in the room. It was enough to make him want to tear out his own hair.  
  
A commotion from outside made everyone's heads turn. Then Marcus burst into the conference room, leaving three security guards in a small heap just outside the door. "Captain. You need to come to the Whitestar. Now." Marcus' tone of voice told Sheridan that he didn't have a choice in the matter.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. He knew that Marcus had a generally sensible head on his shoulders, and he wouldn't just break up this meeting for nothing.  
  
"It's Delenn. You need to come to the Whitestar, Captain. Now."  
  
"You can't possibly..." interrupted one of the dignitaries seated at the table. He stopped when he realized that he might as well be talking to himself: Sheridan had already raced out the door.  
  
Marcus did his best to keep up with John without breaking into a run, but the man was making it difficult. Marcus made a mental note never to get between John and his wife.  
  
"Oomph!" John had turned a corner, and knocked over an old man in his haste.  
  
"Sorry," John mumbled as he helped the old man up. He didn't even pay attention to who it was, just helped him up and went to move right on past him. But the old man held John's hand in a surprisingly tight grip.  
  
"Johnny?" he asked him. Upon hearing this, Sheridan turned around.  
  
"Dad? Dad?" John couldn't believe it. His father was here, and he was fine. John wrapped the elder Sheridan into a big, bear hug. "Dad. Are you ok? Is Mom ok?"  
  
"Your mother is staying with friends right now. She's just fine, and so am I. Your Rangers here did a helluva job getting me out of that hellhole they had me stuck in. And I hear you ousted Clark too. I'm mighty proud of you son."  
  
"Thanks Dad!" John broke the hug, and just looked at his Dad for a minute. He was here, he was all right. John kept repeating that over and over in his head. He didn't know what he would've done if Clark had hurt his father. Killing Clark twice over again would have been just the start. But his dad was fine, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Marcus touched John's shoulder. Then John remembered why he had been in such a hurry in the first place. "Come on," he said, and practically yanked his father down the polished floors of the hall. "We have to get out of here."


	21. Pain of the Unknown

When they arrived on the Whitestar, and John was sure it was safe to talk, he let loose a barrage of questions at Marcus.  
  
"What happened? Where is she? Is it the baby? Is she ok?"  
  
"Captain, you should see this." That was all Marcus gave in as a reply. Even though John's eyes were boring holes in Marcus, the Ranger refused to elaborate. He didn't have the words to explain yet, even if he had wanted to. As he walked onto the bridge, Marcus strode over to his console and activated several controls. "We recorded this just before I came to get you." The holo representation of the record floated down from the ceiling.  
  
"Delenn," John breathed. It was hard to tell what was happening. She wasn't pregnant, though, he noticed. That fact filled him with grief. She had had to give birth to their child without him there to help her. He had promised her that he would be there for her! But thankfully, she seemed to be ok. He just hoped that she would forgive him, even though he'd most likely never forgive himself.  
  
She was giving what appeared to be a speech, but it was all in Minbari, and he couldn't tell what was being said. It seemed that she was arguing with another Minbari. Then, something happened. A column of blue light was cast down from the ceiling. She spoke again, and stepped into the column of light. All around him, Rangers gasped quietly. Sheridan looked around at them, and then back at the vid. Delenn was standing there inside the light. She looked beautiful. Then, without warning, the vid faded.  
  
"What happened? What was that?" John demanded.  
  
"It's an ancient Minbari ritual," Marcus explained. "Before Valen, in times of civil war, the Minbari would choose their leaders through this ritual. It roughly translates as the 'Starfire wheel'."  
  
John shook his head. "I don't think I understand."  
  
"As I understand it, the ritual tests the faith of the leaders in their respective castes. They enter the Starfire wheel. Basically, she stepped into a column of fire, to prove her faith in her caste."  
  
"WHAT?!?" John exploded. "How the hell does that prove anything? Why would she do something like that?"  
  
Marcus tried to prevent a further outburst. "The leader who believes so much in his caste, in the rightness of his cause, that he will lay down his life in the Starfire wheel; that determines who is a worthy leader of their people." Marcus held up his hands, trying to forestall John. "I don't agree with it Captain, but that's the Minbari mindset."  
  
A thought occurred to John. "Marcus, why did the record end? What happened?"  
  
"We don't know. The signal was cut off. Attempted communication with Minbar since then has been unsuccessful. We don't know what's wrong. The best guess we have is that someone or something damaged their long range communication satellites."  
  
"And the baby?"  
  
"We haven't heard anything Captain."  
  
"Oh my God," John whispered under his breath. He sank down into his chair. "Get us to Minbar. Now! Full burn. Everything this ship has got." He ordered, in a quiet tone, but one that offered death or worse to anyone who opposed him.  
  
David Sheridan stood back by the door to the bridge. He was very confused. He recognized the Minbari Ambassador on the record the Ranger had shown John. But he was confused by his son's reaction to it. He had seen some things on ISN that had suggested that his son and the Minbari Ambassador had some sort of personal relationship, but he had assumed that it was just another one of the lies being put out by Clark's propaganda machine. But maybe there really was something to those rumors after all. And what was the baby John had mentioned? He looked over at his son. He looked dejected as he sat in the Captain's chair.  
  
"Johnny?" he asked, "Can I see you out in the hall a minute?"  
  
John looked up, startled. In his worry over Delenn and his child, he had forgotten his father. He realized that it probably wasn't the best idea to let the Rangers see him like this. He nodded silently, and left the bridge, with his father following close behind.  
  
When the doors to the bridge closed, and John was sure that nobody was near enough to hear or see them, he leaned up against the wall, and slid to the floor. His legs couldn't support him anymore. He was filled with worry for Delenn. If the universe had taken her away from him, he didn't know if he could go on with living anymore. Not without her.  
  
The elder Sheridan sat down on the cool floor next to his son. John held his knees up to his chest, and buried his head. He wanted to be just like a kid again. He wanted his dad to dream up some profound words that would make it all better. But he knew that he wasn't a kid, and he doubted that anything his dad would say would make even an iota of difference.  
  
So, David thought, where to begin? What can I say to him? David had always seemed to have something to say for his son when he was a child, but now nothing came to him. It was obvious that John felt helpless. And nothing David could say to him would make it better. He decided to try a different approach. If he couldn't find the words, he'd just try to get John to talk. David knew that if he could get John to open up and talk, it would at least let him vent some of his frustrations. And he might get a few of his questions answered too.  
  
"So Johnny. What's between you and her?"  
  
John was suprised. "Haven't you seen it on ISN? I thought they were having a field day with us, the alien manipulator and her ignorant human puppet." John said bitterly. Despite his best efforts, several tears had escaped his eyes. He didn't want his father to see, so he kept his head rested on his arms.  
  
"Johnny, we never believed anything ISN put out about you. We didn't think there was anything to your purported relationship, just another bit of Clark's propaganda to get the folks back home all riled up. So like I said, what's between you and her? The truth?"  
  
John sighed, and picked his head up. "We got married, Dad. God, I love her." John couldn't help but smile when he thought about her sweet face. "I wanted to tell you and Mom, but with the communications blackout and the embargo..." John trailed off.  
  
David nodded. He hadn't entertained this as a possibility. But if John loved the woman, then surely she couldn't be all that bad. And he was willing to bet that most of the things they'd heard on ISN about her weren't even close to true either. "It's alright. I understand. As long as you love her son, and she loves you, I couldn't wish for anything more." He reached over and put a comforting hand on John's shoulder. "I'm proud of you Johnny."  
  
John nodded. "I knew you would be. And Dad? When I left her, a few weeks ago... she was eight months pregnant with my child. Now, after seeing the vid and all, it's pretty obvious she's not anymore. So I suppose you're a grandfather." He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Well if that isn't something..." David grinned broadly, and pulled his son into a hug. "Wait 'till your mother hears about this!" John groaned good-naturedly. He knew that his mother would make this into a huge affair. He supposed that he didn't mind much either. He was bursting with pride at the idea of being a father. He had wanted that, and he knew that Delenn was just as excited as he was. When his thoughts turned to Delenn, he sobered again. He didn't even know if she was alive.  
  
David saw the look on his son's face. "John, I can see the way you look when you think about her. I can tell you really love her. And I think that you would know if something happened to her. So why don't we just try to think positive, huh? Now, since it'll take at least five days to get to Minbar, why don't you get some rest?"  
  
"Five days?" John asked, confused. Then he realized what the misunderstanding was. "Sorry, I'd forgotten you'd never been on a Whitestar before. We're on full burn, and assuming we stay that way we'll get there in about two days."  
  
David was duly impressed. This ship must be astonishingly fast if it could get from earth to Minbar in only two days. He shook his head. Sometime in the future at a more convenient time, he'd love to see if John would take him out for a small 'joyride' on one of these ships. "Well, even so, that still gives you plenty of time to rest." He stood up, and took on a commanding tone. "No son of mine is going to greet his wife half asleep and unkempt. Get some rest, now soldier!"  
  
John jumped to his feet, half in surprise, and half in habit. "Yes sir!" He was feeling slightly better after talking to his father, and hearing the commanding tone of voice his father had sometimes used playfully with him as a child set his mind a little more at ease. John saluted his father with a slight smile on his face, and then walked off to find a bed. As he left, he tried to do what his dad had suggested, and think positive thoughts. After all, his dad was right. He would know if something had happened to Delenn. He had to believe that she would be alright.  
  
David watched his son go. As John turned a corner at the end of the hall, David heard a noise behind him. He turned, and was startled to find the Ranger, Marcus, behind him.  
  
"My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you. Can I show you to some quarters?"  
  
"Yes, please. And can you show me where there's a terminal that I can use to send a signal back to Earth?"  
  
"Of course. Please, this way."


	22. Aftermaths

Ayann woke, slowly. She had a pounding headache. The room was dark, but what she could see was a picture of chaos. Things were strewn about everywhere. Debris lay in heaps on the floor. _David!_ she thought suddenly, _Where is David?_  
  
Ayann prayed that he was all right. Ayann leapt up, or tried to. White-hot pain lanced up her leg. She fell back to the floor, and knocked into several fallen beams on the way down.  
  
The unexpected noise startled David, who had been torn from Ayann's arms. He was lying on the floor about a meter from where Ayann was. Ayann heard his cries, and managed to drag herself across the floor to him. She picked him up, and checked him over. Miraculously, apart from a few bruises, he seemed to be unscathed.  
  
"Help!" Ayann called out. There was no answer. She sat there like that, holding David, for hours. Every once and awhile she would call for help, but there was never an answer. She fell asleep, only to be awakened by David's cries a few hours later.  
  
Ayann knew the small child was hungry. But she couldn't move, much less get to the other side of the quarters where the food was kept. Besides, there were several broken bulkheads blocking the way. Ayann tried to comfort him. Then she noticed a small pipe inside the wall closest to where she sat. Her father had been Worker caste, and Ayann had learned enough from him to be able to tell that this pipe would hold water. She dragged David and herself to the wall, and tried to tap the pipe. She managed to get a few drops out, and found that the water was still good. She redoubled her efforts to open the pipe a little more. When there was a small trickle coming out of the pipe, she managed to catch some in her hands and give it to David. She kept that up for a long time. She lost track of how long she had been giving him the water. Finally, he was satiated. Ayann took the opportunity then to put her mouth to the junction of the pipe and suck on it hard. She was rewarded with cool, sweet water. She drank until she had her fill, and then closed the pipe as best she could. Then she lay down with David to sleep again. _Hopefully_, she prayed, _someone will find us, little one_.

* * *

Delenn awoke slowly. She blinked her eyes open, but all she could make out were fuzzy shadows. Her eyes had been damaged by the intense heat and light of the Starfire Wheel. Her skin felt hot, and she was sore all over. She could barely expend the effort to call for her love. "John?" she called out in a raspy voice. He had to be close by. He wouldn't leave her.  
  
"He's not here Delenn." Suddenly, Lennier appeared at her side, holding her hand in his. "How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
Delenn found that her throat was raw. She motioned that she wanted water, and Lennier hurriedly filled a cup for her, and helped her drink it in small sips.  
  
"Slowly, Delenn, slowly," he admonished her.  
  
Delenn nodded. "David?" she asked. She still had trouble talking. She was slowly remembering the events of the past few days. She wanted her son. Surely he would have been brought to her by now?  
  
"Delenn, for some reason, the planetary communication satellite has been damaged. We can only communicate with targets on planet right now. The Whitestar is probably in orbit, but we can't reach it until the satellite's been fixed." Lennier neglected to mention that the damage was speculated to have been caused by a brash group of warriors behind the firing control of a war cruiser. Yedor had reportedly sustained a bombardment from orbit in the same attack.  
  
Delenn tried to follow Lennier's explanation, but her brain felt like it had been wrapped in cotton and dipped in syrup. She couldn't make sense of anything Lennier had said. "David?" she asked again. It was all she could think of to say.  
  
Lennier sighed. He realized that all she wanted was an assurance that her son was all right. And she wouldn't rest until she got it.  
  
"He's fine, Delenn. Rest now."  
  
Delenn nodded, content with the knowledge that her son was safe, and fell back into the black comfort of sleep. 


	23. Recovering

The next day, she awoke, feeling slightly better. Her skin was healing from the burns the Starfire wheel had inflicted. Her throat felt better. Her vision was still poor though. "Lennier?" She called out.  
  
A moment later, he came into the infirmary from the hall. "Delenn." He bowed. "I'm glad to see you have awakened. Would you like something to eat?"  
  
Delenn nodded. "Please. Lennier, is everything set up for the induction of the new council?" Delenn was sure that by now Lennier would have carried out her instructions.  
  
"Yes Delenn. I followed your instructions exactly. Everything is ready. As soon as you are better..."  
  
Delenn cut him off. "After I have eaten, we will go."  
  
Lennier couldn't believe that Delenn would contemplate doing this now. Her injuries from the Starfire Wheel were nowhere near healed, although, he speculated, with all the painkillers the doctors had given her, she probably couldn't feel as much of the pain. "Delenn, with all due respect..."  
  
Delenn was still tired, and, as the humans said, grouchy. She didn't feel like having her decision challenged. Almost without thinking, Delenn sharply scolded Lennier, "Understanding is not required. Only obedience."  
  
Lennier looked down. He hadn't meant to upset her. "Of course," he quickly agreed.  
  
Delenn realized how she must have sounded, and silently berated herself for snapping at Lennier like that. He had probably been working furiously to get everything set up for her. "I'm sorry, Lennier. Please, look up at me?" She reached her hand out, and tilted his chin up. "I didn't mean to be short with you. I suppose I'm still tired. Forgive me?" Lennier nodded. "I have to do this soon, Lennier. I appreciate your concern for me, but I'll be fine. After this, we can get back to the Whitestar." Her voice turned wistful then. "I want to see my son, Lennier. I didn't think I'd ever see him again... and John... I want to see my family."  
  
"Very well Delenn. Rest while I arrange for some food to be brought. I'll make sure everything is ready for your arrival."  
  
"Thank you, Lennier." Delenn leaned back onto the bed as her aide left. She didn't realize how tired she was, and soon she was asleep again.


	24. Rebuilding the Future

  
  
Delenn walked along the corridor, every once and awhile reaching her hand out to feel the wall. Her vision was still poor after the Starfire Wheel. Lennier walked alongside her, steadying her when she faltered. He was concerned, she could tell.  
  
Eventually, Lennier spoke up. "I still think you should wait a while longer before doing this. You're not yet fully healed..."  
  
She stopped him. "The other castes are waiting to see what I do. The longer we wait, the more questioning may turn to fear. Is everything ready?"  
  
"Yes," he said, "As soon as you enter a record of this will be relayed all across Minbar."  
  
Straightening up, she removed her hand from the wall. "Then let us get this over with." She strode into the dark chamber. She reached the center column of light, and waited a moment, to be sure the recorders had turned on. Then she began.  
  
"Today, we rebuild what was broken. Today, we restore the Grey Council. I summon the Nine, as Valen called them together long ago.  
  
"Dhaliri, of the Religious caste.  
  
"Matsdicth, of the Warrior caste.  
  
"Burli, of the Religious caste.  
  
"Shakat, of the Warrior caste."  
  
She paused. This was the moment she was going to break the tradition set down by Valen long ago. But it had to be done. Now, as she had told John after the war, they would build the future.  
  
"In the past, it has been our tradition to seek balance. We have called three from each caste; Worker, Warrior, Religious. But now, that changes.  
  
"I call forth Dulann, Katz, Zhakat, Noornn, and Varenn, of the Worker caste.  
  
"You had forgotten them, hadn't you? When our two sides fight, they are the ones caught in the middle. Forgotten, until it is their time to serve, to build, and to die. They build the temples we pray in; the ships you fight in. They look to us to guide their hands. But prayers are fleeting, and wars forgotten; what is built endures. They do not wish to conquer, or convert, only to build the future. And now, they will have that chance. The Religious caste and the Warrior caste will advise and council. We will serve, as is proper. Religion and war must act in the service of the people, not the other way around." She paused for a moment, and stepped out of the center circle. Dizziness overtook her for a moment, and she realized that she had to finish soon. Her body was rebelling against her. Lennier had been right. She wasn't fully healed. "And this place," she trudged on, "this place is reserved in memory of Neroon, until the day it is taken by the one who is to come." She then turned to the new Satai, and adressed them, "You are the heart, the hands, and the voice of our people. Judge wisely, and well."  
  
She strode out of the council chambers, leaving the new councilors to begin their work. Lennier met her as she stepped back into the corridor. He had not known that she would speak so strongly, and her words had touched him, the same way they must have touched anyone listening to it.  
  
Delenn was barely aware of Lennier's presence. Her minimal vision was swimming from the effort she had expended. As she left the chamber, she reached out for him. "Lennier..." That was all she said before she fainted. 


	25. Closer Out of Reach

The Whitestar jumped out of hyperspace above Minbar. John, feeling very refreshed after some sleep, a shower, and food, was sitting in the captain's chair. "Status?" he asked.  
  
Marcus waved his hands over the controls. "It's as we thought, the long range communication satellite was destroyed. It appears to have been hit by the weapons of a Minbari war cruiser. It'll probably take a while for them to repair it." As he continued scanning, he noticed the pattern of craters that pocketed Yedor. "Captain, initial scans show what appears to be an attack against Yedor." He brought the images up on the screen. "There are no other ships in the area. Whoever did this is long gone."  
  
John gasped as he saw the devastation of the city. "Delenn wasn't there, was she?"  
  
"Negative. The temple of Varenni is in Tuzanor. Setting course."

* * *

Back in the infirmary at Tuzanor, Delenn was dreaming.  
  
_John, come find me. I miss you love._ Then, she saw him. He was looking all over for her. _Delenn! _He called out. She tried to reply, but her voice was silent. She ran to him, but she never got any closer. He was always too far away. She tried to flail her arms to get his attention, but he never saw her. She tried for what seemed like an eternity. He just continued searching for her, but never once did he see her.  
  
_John! _she thought pitifully, _please, look at me! I'm right here! Please!_  
  
He didn't acknowledge her silent plea. Defeated, Delenn fell to her knees and wept. 


	26. Missing Pieces

After landing at Tuzanor, Marcus had asked around, and found out from some of the local Minbari that Delenn was alive, and was recuperating in the local hospital. Marcus had taken John there, and now they were searching the halls for any sign of Delenn. When they turned the corner, and John saw Lennier, there was no holding him back.  
  
"Lennier!"  
  
Lennier roused himself from his meditations when he heard his name. Looking up from his position on the floor, he saw Captain Sheridan racing down the hall towards him. Hastily, he helped the Minbari up from the hallway floor. "Where is she?" he asked.  
  
Lennier silently pointed to a room at the end of the hall. Without a glance back, he hurried over to the indicated room.  
  
There she was. She looked so fragile hooked up to all the machines. John entered her room quietly. She was sleeping, and he didn't want to disturb her. When he got closer, he saw the angry burns that were all over her skin. He reached out to touch her face, but pulled back when she made a small noise. The lights in the room were very dim, so it took him a second to realize that she was crying in her sleep. Lightly, he brushed a tear away. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "It's ok Delenn. I'm here for you." Upon hearing his voice and feeling his touch, she stopped crying. Slowly, a content expression crossed her face. Then he placed a soft kiss on her brow. He left the room just as quietly as he had come in.  
  
Back in the hall, he found Lennier, Marcus, and his father in conversation. They all became quiet when John approached.  
  
"She's asleep. Is she going to be alright?" Lennier nodded. John breathed a sigh of immense relief. "Good." He paused for a minute, then spoke up again. "Lennier, what about the baby?"  
  
Lennier let a smile cross his face. "Captain, it is my honor to tell you that you have a healthy son."  
  
John's grin threatened to spill off his face. "What did she name him?"  
  
"David."  
  
John's dad looked up at the mention of his name. He locked eyes with John. His son had a look of pure wonder on his face. David smiled and clapped John on the shoulder. "Congratulations Johnny!"  
  
John accepted his dad's congratulations with a dumb smile still plastered across his face. He mused that if he smiled any wider he would probably pull his jaw muscle. "Lennier, where is he? He wasn't in the room with her."  
  
Lennier looked puzzled at that. "He's aboard Delenn's Whitestar. We haven't been able to communicate with it since the satellite was damaged."  
  
John shook his head. "Lennier, where is the Whitestar? It wasn't orbiting the planet when we got here."  
  
"Delenn ordered them to take off as soon as she disembarked. It should be in a standard orbit." Lennier was confused. Where else could the Whitestar be?  
  
"Lennier," John's voice grew grave, "where was the Whitestar, the last time you heard from it?"  
  
"When we disembarked in..."Lennier's eyes grew wide in horror.  
  
"Yedor."  
  
There was dead silence for a moment in the corridor. "Oh my God..." John muttered. Dazedly, he turned and walked back to the door of Delenn's room. He just stared at her, for a long time. He was torn. He didn't want to leave Delenn, but he also wanted to find his son.  
  
David watched as John stood there looking at his wife. He knew what internal struggle was fighting it out in John's head. "Johnny," he said, and walked over to him. He put his hand on John's shoulder. "Go find your son. I'll make sure she's ok." John looked up at him. There were unshed tears in his eyes, ready to spill over. "Go on. She'll be alright." John nodded slowly.  
  
"Alright." He said quietly. "If she wakes up, tell her... tell her that I love her, and that I'll be back soon."  
  
David nodded. John composed himself, and turned back down the hall. "Marcus, come on. We need to get a shuttle to Yedor, fast."


	27. Search for His Son

Ayann tried to shush David's keening wails. The water from the pipe had stopped flowing, and neither she nor David had had anything to drink since then. Ayann didn't know how much time had past. It seemed like ages.  
  
"Help!" she cried again. No answer. She wasn't expecting one. Not by now. It seemed they would never be found. She wished someone would find them. She was hungry. Any longer, and she would probably start debating eating her own robes.  
  
The silence she had grown accustomed to was suddenly shattered. It sounded as if more debris in the hall was crashing down. Ayann waited for it to settle when she heard it. Voices. Someone was here at last! She opened her mouth to call for help again, but the cry died in her throat. The voices weren't speaking in Adronado. They were speaking in a different language.  
  
Warriors, she thought to herself. Unbidden images of her mother's limp forms sprang into her mind. The warriors had killed her. But she had survived. And she would this time too. And so would David. Whatever they did, Ayann wouldn't let them get their hands on her precious charge. Ayann looked around. She had to hide. It wasn't difficult, there was debris scattered everywhere. Ayann hesitated to hide under one of the fallen metal beams in case it might fall on her. She found a cupboard hidden behind a sufficiently large pile of debris. She took David and dragged them both across the room. Her leg wasn't any better, but the sheer need of the situation forced her on. When she had made her way to the cupboard she climbed in. Before she shut the door she moved some of the debris back in front of the cupboard door, then shut it almost all the way, leaving a tiny crack to see out of.  
  
David, unhappy at being moved into a dark, damp cupboard, began to cry. Ayann panicked. He couldn't cry, the warriors would find them! She tried to shush him, but he began to scream. She clamped her hand over his mouth to muffle his wails. Then she heard the warriors enter the room.

* * *

John and Marcus landed their flyer beside the wreck of the once beautiful Whitestar. When they boarded, they found massive piles of debris blocking their way. Whole corridors had collapsed. Beams from the ceiling had tumbled into the corridors. Some lifeless bodies were mangled and interwoven in the debris. John tried not to disturb them. The whole time, he kept listening for the sounds of crying.  
  
Marcus led him to the corridor that connected with Delenn's quarters aboard the Whitestar. He was dismayed at the damage the Whitestar had taken. It seemed unlikely that they would find David, but he didn't even try to go down that road with John. He knew the man wouldn't give up until he had an answer one way or the other, and Marcus wanted to hope that somehow, David had survived. He remembered that on occasion, Delenn had told him that 'faith manages'. He prayed it would this time.  
  
Several massive beams blocked the way. Together, they managed to shove them down, creating quite a ruckus. In the silence that followed, John thought he heard something. He held his hand up to still Marcus, and listened again. Yes! He thought. There it was. The faint but distinct sound of a child's wail. "C'mon Marcus, I can hear him! He's alive!" Marcus nodded, and managed to squeeze through the opening into the rest of the corridor. John followed him. They picked their way around several more obstacles before arriving at the door. When they got inside, John noticed that even Delenn's quarters hadn't escaped disaster. Noticing a crib in the corner of the room, he ran over to it. When he looked into it he was dismayed to find it filled with blocks of debris. Gently he pulled them off, one at a time. His heart leapt when he realized that his son wasn't buried under the debris.  
  
"Marcus, he's not in here. Damn, where is he?" John and Marcus looked all around the room. They overturned as many piles of debris as they felt they could without inviting more collapse from the unsteady bulkheads. They searched the bathroom, the bedroom, and Delenn's meditation corner. They couldn't find him. Damn, John thought, where could he be?  
  
Ayann heard the warrior go over to the other side of the room. Even though she didn't understand his language, she could tell that he swore. Ayann wondered why. Was he looking for something? Something he hadn't found? Was it possible that he knew about David? Or had he heard the child's cries? These questions raced through Ayann's brain so loud, she almost wondered that the warrior couldn't hear them ricocheting off the inside of her skull.  
  
Ayann had finally managed to shush David as the warriors came into the room. She only hoped he would stay quiet. She dared a peak out of the cupboard. She almost screamed when she realized that one of the warriors was right in front of her hiding place. Then she saw him bend down and pick something up. In Valen's name, she thought, it's Delenn's letter! The one for her mate! I dropped it... oh, how could I have been such a fool?  
  
John noticed something on the floor of the kitchen unit while he was searching. He bent down to pick it up. It was a letter, addressed to him, in Delenn's handwriting. He opened it, and read it.  
  
_Dearest John,  
I'm sorry I have to do this. It's the only way to end the war. Please know that I love you, and I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to do this. But sometimes, we have no choice.  
  
David is a bright, happy young boy, John. He looks just like you. I know you'll be as proud of him as I am. I hope that someday, you can both forgive me for what I am about to do.  
  
I don't know what else I can say. There are no words, in my language or yours, to express my love for you. I told you once that if I didn't see you again here, I would see you in the place where no shadows fall. I will wait for you there, my love. And I will always love you.  
  
Love,  
Delenn_  
  
_Oh my God, she thought she was going to die! She was going to sacrifice herself!_ John was furious at her. How could she do that? How could she leave him? John fumed for a while, holding the letter in his hands. Then he realized that he had almost done the same thing, when he had ordered the Agamemnon to ram the missile platform over Earth. His anger and astonishment turned on himself. How could he do that to her? To his son? He owed them more than that. Was he really that careless? He supposed that the answer was yes. He vowed that he wouldn't ever do anything that stupid again, not if he could prevent it. He was selfish. He wanted an eternity with Delenn, and David, and he wouldn't give them up one second earlier than he had to.  
  
Marcus, noticing that John had stopped searching, came over. He saw the letter in his hands from Delenn. "John?" he asked, "we should move on. I don't think David's in here. Maybe he's in the next room. I heard him cry too; he can't be far."  
  
John nodded. Just then, he felt a bump on the back of his legs. Turning around, he watched in amazement as the cupboard behind his legs opened and a small Minbari dragged herself out.  
  
She looked up at him with fear in her eyes, but that melted away when she saw his face. "Joh-hn?" She tried to make her mouth form the unfamiliar word.  
  
John was nothing short of astonished. Dumbly, he nodded. Then the young girl scooted back into the cabinet. "Wait a minute..." he tried to stop her. But she came out again, holding a small infant in her arms. Shyly, she offered the baby up to John.  
  
John was stunned. He took the baby in his arms. "David?" he asked. He didn't really need to ask; he could see Delenn in the baby so well. Ayann nodded anyway. John's enormous smile returned to his face. Here was his son, his son. He stood there for a minute just rocking him.  
  
When David realized that someone else was holding him, he opened his eyes. Seeing an unfamiliar face staring down into his, he started screaming anew. John smiled. Whatever anyone said about him, he definitely got that from John.  
  
The young girl started to babble in Minbari. John wasn't sure what to make of that. He didn't even know five words in his wife's language. Luckily, Marcus stepped in. After a few minutes of conversation in rapid Minbari, Marcus turned to John.  
  
"Her name is Ayann. She's Delenn's cousin's child. She was living in Yedor when the warriors attacked the city. Delenn's cousin was killed in the attack. Her father's a Ranger, and she doesn't know where he is. She found Delenn, and was taking care of David for her when she left. Delenn gave her that note you found when she left. Ayann thought we were warriors, coming to find them and kill them, so she hid in there until she heard us saying your name and David's. She also says that she hasn't eaten in a long time, and neither has David. She managed to get some water for them at first, but then the supply stopped flowing. She's also hurt her leg, and can't move very well."  
  
John nodded, but never took his eyes off his son. "Alright. You carry her out, and I'll take David. We'll get them on the transport, and fly to Tuzanor."


	28. The Greatest Gift

When they got onboard the transport, Marcus set Ayann down, and fastened her safety straps. John took a seat nearby in the back, holding his infant son. Despite the devestation that surrounded them, Marcus couldn't help but smile at the sight of 'Starkiller Sheridan', the battle-hardened hero of the Shadow War, overwhelmed by the tiny life he held in his arms.  
  
Marcus began to power the shuttle up. As he did, he noticed that they had recieved a new communication. As he began the preflight checks, he opened the file. It was a complete video record of the events at the Temple of Varenni. Marcus watched it, suprised at the end when Neroon stepped into the Starfire wheel and saved Delenn. Marcus debated showing the record to the Captian, but he realized that Sheridan had a right to see this. Marcus also owed it to Neroon's memory to let Sheridan know of Neroon's sacrifice for Delenn. Pausing in his preflight checks, he went into the back of the shuttle.  
  
"Captain, there's something you should see."

* * *

John sat in the front of the shuttle, dumbstruck at the record he had just seen. She really hadn't intended to come back. If it weren't for Neroon, she would be lost to him right now. This realization made John even more anxious to get back to his wife. He urged Marcus to go faster, even though the Ranger was already pushing the shuttle to it's limits.  
  
As he thought over this new information, he realized that he would never be able to repay the warrior for what he had done for him. But, as he looked down at his precious son, he had an idea that brought a slight smile to his lips.

* * *

David Sheridan sat quietly in a chair in his daughter-in-law's hospital room. She hadn't awakened yet. John had been gone for about five hours, and he had just called. Little David was fine, and John had also apparently found another child aboard the ship, one of Delenn's relatives, that he was bringing back. He hadn't found any other survivors aboard the Whitestar, although he and Marcus suspected some of them had managed to escape the wrecked starship, but that would've been a few days prior.  
  
Just then, Delenn began to stir. David tried to think about how he would explain to her who he was before he scared her half to death. The poor thing had been through enough; he didn't want to cause her any more grief. He thought about leaving the room for a minute so she could get her bearings, but before he could, she opened her eyes.  
  
Her vision had cleared up a little, and her eyes were healing. She looked over to her bedside, expecting to see Lennier, and jumped when she saw the unfamiliar man. But as her vision adjusted, she recognized him. John had shown her stills of him. It was John's father. She relaxed back into the bed. "Hello," she said, and asked him tiredly, "you are John's father?"  
  
He nodded, relieved that she hadn't started screaming Bloody Mary or the Minbari equivalent. She sunk back down into the bed, and David noticed that she seemed to be exhausted. He wouldn't be surprised if she had fallen asleep again right then and there.  
  
"Where's John?" she asked him. She was fighting to keep her eyes open, David could tell.  
  
"He's coming. He'll be back here soon. He wanted me to tell you, when you woke up, that he loves you."  
  
Delenn smiled. She was losing the battle to stay awake. Soon, though. Maybe, if she could stay awake long enough, she would be able to be awake when he got here. "David?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?" It took him several seconds to realize that she wasn't asking for him, she was asking about her son. "Oh. I'm sorry; this is going to take a while to get used to. John went to get him from the Whitestar. He also found one of your relatives..."  
  
"Ayann," Delenn supplied.  
  
"Yes, Ayann. He's bringing them back here now." He shook his head ruefully as she forced her eyes open once again, only to immediately have them start to close again. "Why don't you get some sleep, Delenn? I can tell you're exhausted."  
  
"No..." she murmured, her eyes closing again already, "want...see...John..." Her speech was becoming incoherent.  
  
"I'll make sure he wakes you when he gets back. Rest up now. You need to heal." David placed his hand over hers. She smiled, and finally surrendered to sleep.  
  
David went back to his chair. He would watch over her until John arrived. He owed both his son and newfound daughter-in-law at least that much.


	29. Together at Last

John walked into the room about twenty minutes later. His dad was sitting in a chair, and Delenn was still asleep. When David realized that John was back, he stood up. He saw the squirming bundle in John's arms, and couldn't hold back a smile. He looked at John and saw his smile reflected in his son's expression. Without saying anything, John handed his son over. David looked down into his grandchild's eyes. They were a piercing green. He also had a little bit of fuzz on his head. He was a small baby, but seemed to be just fine.  
  
While John's father got to know his grandson, John walked over to Delenn. He pulled a chair up right next to her bedside. As if sensing his presence, her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hey," he said, as he gave her a light kiss. "I missed you."  
  
Delenn, despite being weakened, found the strength to throw her arms around John's neck and pull him down into an embrace. Carefully, he hugged her. Then he gently pulled her arms off of him, and made her lie back. "Shh. It's ok, I'm here. And I'm not leaving you Delenn." Delenn nodded.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again..." she said.  
  
"Delenn, don't worry about it now. I'm here. That's all that matters." She nodded.  
  
John turned to his dad. "Dad? Could you give us a moment?" David nodded, and handed his grandson over to John, albeit reluctantly. The little tyke was adorable, David thought. But there would be plenty of time later to spend some quality time with the new addition of the family. David understood John's need to have his family together, alone, at last. So he turned and left the room.  
  
John carried his son back over to Delenn's bed. "Delenn? Are you still awake?" She nodded, although her eyes were closed. John smiled. "Delenn, look who's here." He said softly.  
  
Delenn half opened one eye, and was delighted to see John holding their son in his arms. She reached out her hands, and John gave her David to hold. "Honey," he said, "he needs to eat. I know you're tired, but he's really undernourished. He hasn't anything except water in the past day or two." Delenn reached out one finger, and placed it on his lips to shush him. Without a word, she began feeding her son. It was the most tender and loving scene John Sheridan had ever seen in his lifetime. As David suckled, John brushed a few stray locks of Delenn's hair out of her face. He looked at her, and he knew that she was definitely the most beautiful creature in the universe.  
  
John decided that this might be a good time to tell Delenn about his idea. "Delenn, while we were on the shuttle back here, I saw the rest of the record of what you did in the Starfire wheel. I saw what Neroon did for you. I was thinking, I'd like to have David's middle name be Neroon, in honor of what he did for all of us."  
  
Delenn smiled through her fatigue. "I think Neroon would have liked that, love."  
  
When David was finally done feeding, Delenn just sat there, and held him for a while. He was perfect. She looked up at John, and saw pride and love shining in his eyes. He moved his gaze to meet her eyes. For a moment they were locked, staring right into each other's souls, and seeing the true depth of love they held for one another, and for their new son.  
  
Delenn eventually fell asleep again, holding David. John was content to just sit in a chair and watch her like that for a long time. She looked so peaceful. Finally, John lifted the now sleeping David from his mother's arms. He gently placed him in a crib that someone had brought in earlier. David shifted a little, and for a moment, John was afraid that he would wake up. But he soon settled. John looked down on his son. He bent over the crib, and whispered softly to him;  
  
"Welcome to the world, David Neroon Sheridan."  
  
END

_AN: Let me know what you liked, didn't like, etc. Thanks for the reviews guys!_


End file.
